Ouvre les yeux!
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: on ne se rend compte de ses sentiments qu'une fois qu'on risque de perdre l'être aimé...univers alternatif... Chap 7 en Ligne! FIC TERMINÉE
1. Chapter 1: souvenirs

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

et hop, première fic sur gundam, après fullmetal alchemist, je m'attaque à la série culte des fics!

**CHAPITRE I**

Des cartons, des cartons et encore des cartons, je ne vois même plus où poser les pieds tellement il y en a partout! je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'affaires chez moi, je suis étonné!

Ah J'oubliais, moi c'est Heero Yuy, j'ai 27 ans et je franchi une nouvelle étape dans ma vie, la vie à deux, je vais expérimenter ce nouveau mode de vie mais grâce au ciel j'ai une copine tellement adorable que ça ne peut que se passer bien! mis à part ce détail, je travaille dans une grande entreprise d'informatique en tant que sous directeur, mon père étant le directeur il n'est jamais là donc c'est à moi de prendre les rênnes, ce n'est pas trop compliqué, de la paperâsses du matin au soir et conférences de presse de temps en temps...

c'est pendant une conférence que j'ai rencontré ma douce et belle Réléna, jeune journaliste entrant dans le monde du travail, elle a hurlé pour pouvoir me poser une question ce qui m'a fait sourire et à la fin elle est revenue me voir car elle souhaitait faire un article sur ma société et voilà cela fait maintenant 2 ans que nous sortons ensemble et nous allons habiter ensemble.

Ce qui m'a séduit chez elle? son dynamisme, son humour, sa joie de vivre et son naturel, un rien la fait s'émerveiller et un rien peut aussi la faire pleurer, je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un depuis la guerre qui a ravagé la planète il y a maintenant 9 ans, une guerre de pouvoir comme il y en a déjà eu mais celle-ci a changé la vie de bon nombre d'entre nous et je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier...

- Heero, tu peut finir de mettre en carton ce qu'il y a dans l'armoire de ta chambre! merci!

Elle a aussi beaucoup de voix, on l'entend à des kilomètres à la ronde et moi qui aime la discrétion et le calme, je suis servi! je me dirige vers ma chambre et ouvre mon armoire, je sais que j'ai une valise posée sur l'étagère du dessus mais faut-il encore que j'arrive à la prendre! je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et au moment où j'arrive à la prendre, une boîte qui se trouvait devant me tombe sur la tête avant d'atterrir sur le sol, je pousse un juron parce que la boîte est en métal et que j'ai mal, qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ça, je sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans!

je me met à genoux et la retourne, il y écrit dessus "souvenirs" c'est mon écriture mais je ne me souviens pas avoir fait ça, je l'ouvre et constate qu'il s'agit d'une boîte rempli de photo datant de ma plus tendre enfance à ...

- Mon poussin, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? tu m'entends?

je n'ai pas entendu Réléna me parlait, complètement perdu dans la contemplation des photos, je me surprend même à sourire en regardant des photo de moi à 5 ans, 10 ans, toujours le même air sur mon visage, celui qui dit "approchez-moi et vous êtes morts" je remarque que je n'ai pas changé sur ce point là, incapable de me faire des amis tellement je suis insociable, je continue de regarder les photo, et arrivé à une d'entre elles, je stoppe et la fixe longuement, il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais pas pensé à ça...je sens soudain que la photo n'est plus dans mes mains, je me retourne et vois Léna qui la tient d'un air victorieux

- Ah Ah, enfin quelque chose du passé de ce cher Heero, tu m'avais caché ça!

- Réléna, rends moi ça où je vais m'énerver!

elle me la rends en voyant mon visage de tueur et je m'asseois dans le fauteuil, le seul qui n'est pas encombré de carton, elle s'asseoit à côté de moi et ose enfin poser la question

- Dis moi, c'est rare de te voir avec cette tête là, c'était tes amis de l'époque? c'était avant la guerre je me trompe?

Elle me connaît, enfin...elle commence à me connaître...cette photo date du lycée et je regarde tous ces visages que je n'ai plus vu depuis 9 ans...mes amis... puis mon regard s'attarde sur une personne en particulier et je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens triste...je suis également sur la photo, nous sommes tous en train de lever le poing signe de victoire, mais je ne regarde pas l'objectif, je regarde la personne à côté de moi, en souriant, qui a enroulé son bras autour de mes épaules et qui me regarde aussi avec un grand sourire...je sens la main de Réléna se poser sur mon épaule et je tourne mon visage vers elle, elle me demande qui est cette personne qui a su un jour me faire sourire comme ça car même à elle je n'ai jamais fait un vrai sourire...je tarde à répondre prenant une grande inspiration et son nom me revient tout naturellement comme si je l'avais quitté hier:

- Il s'appelle...Duo...Duo maxwell...

- Maxwell? c'est américain ça non!

Je fais un micro sourire, ah ce baka d'américain, il m'en aura fait voir celui-là et avant même qu'elle ne m'ait posée d'autres questions, je continue de lui parler: " c'était mon meilleur ami...tu sais à l'époque, j'étais loin d'être un lycéen normal, je préférais rester dans mon coin...je sais ça ne change pas d'aujourd'hui...et malgré cela j'avais fréquemment des ennuis avec d'autres élèves, ils ne supportaient pas mon regard supérieur et ça finissait souvent en bagarres mais je les laissé frapper jamais je ne bougeais...pourquoi faire?..." je la regarde pour voir si elle m'écoute et avec un hochement de tête, elle m'incite à continuer

"...et puis quand ça se passait comme ça, j'allais m'asseoir sur des marches dans un coin isolé, je ne pensais à rien, juste à partir, quitter ce lycée pourri, il m'arrivait même de souhaiter qu'une bombe le pulvérise...pour te dire dans quel état d'esprit j'étais et je le voyais souvent, lui, avec sa bande...toujours à rigoler,c'était un peu le leader et il m'énervait avec son air de gros dur, pour moi ce n'était qu'un petit prétentieux et grande gueule jusqu'à ce que..."

_flash back_

_Heero s'est de nouveau fait frapper et est de nouveau assis à son endroit préféré pourtant ce jour là quelqu'un va perturber son petit moment de plaisir et va changer sa vie_

_- et bien dis donc ils t'ont pas loupé aujourd'hui!_

_Heero lève les yeux vers la personne qui vient de lui parler et les rebaisse de suite "- tu veux quoi?"_

_- j'aime bien venir ici aussi de temps en temps, ça rare que je croise quelqu'un, Tu sais qui je suis au moins!_

_Le jeune le regarde puis s'asseoit à côté lui, il s'en fout de savoir que Heero aime la solitude, il s'en fout de savoir si'il gêne, il a posé une question et veut une réponse, il ne lâche pas de yeux Heero qui commence à perdre patience_

_- Oui je te connais,Duo maxwell, pour moi, tu es un prétentieux, un orgueilleux, arrogant, qui sait qu'il a du succès et s'en sert avec les autres!_

_Il l'a presque hurlé et Duo le regarde au début avec étonnement puis son visage se radoucit et il regarde heero avec le sourire, ce dernier d 'ailleurs le remarque et sens de nouveau la rage bouillir en lui, il vient de l'insulter, de l'inciter à partir et lui reste là et le regarde en souriant_

_- Je crois que t'as pas compris, j'aimerais que tu dégages, que tu me laisses tranquille à moins que tu veuilles aussi m'en foutre une, fais le et fiche moi la paix!_

_Duo se lève en soupirant et en émettant tout de même un petit rire, là heero ne sait plus quoi penser, il regarde son voisin se débarraser de la poussière sur son pantalon et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux de Duo, il n'avait jamais remarqué leur couleur mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il voulait être seul et..._

_- Oui je vais m'en aller mais pas sans toi!_

_Là, Heero va de surprise en surprise et ne peut s'emêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, que veut-il dire? il ne comprend vraiment rien, depuis quand il est tombé dans un monde parallèle! il n'a pas le temps de se poser toutes ces questions qu'une main se tend vers lui_

_- pourquoi..._

_- Parce que tu es le premier à oser me parler comme tu viens de le faire et que je ne supporte plus de voir les autres te frapper sans raison alors...Laisses moi te montrer qui je suis réellément..._

_Il ne sait pas pourquoi, il ne sait pas comment mais ce jour là il a saisi la main qui s'offrait à lui et a laissé quelqu'un le relever.._

_Fin Flash Back_

"...et à partir de ce jour là, nous sommes devenus inséparables, je m'étais rendus compte de ma stupidité en jugeant une personne sur ses airs et son apparence, c'était le gars le plus gentil et serviable que j'ai connu, plus jamais une personne n'a osé lever la main sur moi après ça...il m'a appris à m'affirmer, à me défendre, il m'a rendu un peu plus humain...je me suis lié rapidement avec ses potes et cette photo est la dernière qu'on ait prise tous ensemble...une semaine après la guerre éclatait et je ne l'ai plus jamais vu..."

j' n'ai jamais autant parlé d'un coup, je me suis replongé dans des souvenirs que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de ma mémoire et tout m'est revenu si vite, Réléna reste silencieuse et je continue de regarder les photos, il y en a une où il n'y a que Duo et moi en train de rire, elle avait été prise à notre insu et quand nous avions vu le résultat il l'avait immédiatement fait faire en double pour lui et pour moi et avait écrit derrière...je me dépêche de retourner la photo et me sens soulagé, c'est toujours écrits "_Amis à_ _la vie...à la mort...Duo"_

- C'est une jolie histoire heero, mais si triste car je constate qu'en ayant été séparé de lui tu t'es renfermé de nouveau, il devait vraiment être cher à ton coeur pour que tu m'en parles avec autant de nostalgie...et tu ne sais vraiment pas s'il est encore en vie où...

- Dès que la guerre a éclaté, j'ai été dépassé par les évenements, mes parents m'ont embarqué, on a déménagé et j'étais complètement perdu, par la suite, ils m'ont dit que l'endroit où il habitait avait été complètement ravagé par les incendies, les bombes et comme je n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles, j'ai commencé à craindre le pire et c'est par peur d'apprendre qu'il est... j'ai pas pu faire des recherches...

- je comprend...n'empêche que ça me rend triste pour toi et au fait! qu'avaient-ils de particulier ces yeux?" je me mets à rire, elle a toujours cette manie de changer de conversation comme de chemise, parfois je ne sais pas comment je fais pour m'y retrouver, au moins elle m'a sortie de ma tristesse, je crois qu'elle l'a fait exprès quelque part

- C'était pas ses yeux mais la couleur, une couleur comme tu n'en as jamais vu, améthyste, il avait les yeux couleur améthyste, j'ai vraiment bloqué quand je les ai vu et parfois je me surprenais à les regarder pendant de longues secondes juqu'à ce qu'il me demande ce que j'avais et à chaque fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui dire qu'il avait de beaux yeux, il rougissait à chaque fois et...non laisse tomber!

je ne préfère pas finir la fin de ma phrase, je préfère pas lui dire que Duo était Homosexuel, sinon elle va s'imaginer des choses et me demander s'il s'est passé un truc avec lui, je la connais par coeur, elle trouve ça trop mignon deux mecs ensembles donc si elle s'imagine que son mec a eu une relation avec un autre, elle va me regarder avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux et me demander des détails, elle serait trop déçu de savoir que Duo ne me voyait que comme son ami et que j'étais pas son genre, d'ailleurs ça m'avait rassuré quand il me l'avait dit et puis c'était plutôt un secret entre nous deux et je veux préserver ce qu'il reste de ce secret.

- Bon on les fini ces cartons sinon demain on y est encore!

je l'ai secoué un peu, elle était complètement ailleurs mais avant de recommencer nos travaux de rangement je prends les deux photos et les mets dans ma poche, maintenant que je les ai, je ne veux plus les perdre ou oublier encore une fois, ce sont de précieux souvenirs, les meilleurs années de ma vie!

Finalement au soir, mon appartement était vide et je m'en vais avec le sourire, espérons que ça se passe bien maintenant!

Trois semaines que nous avons emmenagé ensemble et j'avoue que ça n'a pas été de tout repos, madame est une maniaque du rangement et du ménage et moi ça m'arrive parfois de traîner et là ça ne va plus, elle me crie et me tape avec son balai ou son chiffon, c'est une furie en fait! mais finalement on a réussi à se dispatcher les tâches ménagères, je fais souvent la cuisine, elle sait que j'adore ça, j'innove tous les jours enfin quand je ne rentre pas trop tard du boulot, surtout quand il s 'agit de réunion avec mon père, il dérive souvent sur d'autres sujets, quand je vais me marier? quand est-ce que je pense avoir des enfants? et tout ça, résultat j'en sors avec une bonne migraine heureusement que je ne lui en parle pas à Réléna, je sais qu'elle n'attend que ça mais je suis pas prêt,déjà il a fallu qu'elle me pousse pour emmenagé ensemble alors le mariage ou un bébé c'est inconcevable pour moi...

On toque à la porte, on est samedi matin, c'est le week end et quelqu'un vient nous faire chier! j'ai horreur de ça c'est les seuls jours où je peux faire grasse matinée et non, je parie que c'est maman, tout mais pas ça! Réléna est déjà levé, c'est plutot rare, elle est plus marmotte que moi, j'entend de nouveau frapper et Léna qui me crie d'aller ouvrir car c'est un rendez-vous pour son boulot mais que pour l'instant elle est occupée...

Je mets doucement mes pantoufles et marches en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la porte, depuis quand elle bosse le week end, j'espère que c'est important pour me faire lever du lit, j'ouvre la porte, et j'entend la voix de la personne me demander s'il est bien chez réléna Peacraft puis plus rien, il ne dit plus rien, moi j'ai encore la tête dans mon lit donc je ne fais que regarder ses chaussures, puis je relève petit à petit les yeux jusqu'à tomber face à face avec son regard et je finis par me réveiller pour de bon, je me frotte les yeux pour voir si je vois bien qui est en face de moi, ces yeux...cette couleur...je ne connais qu'une seule personne avec ces yeux-là

-...Duo...

Je l'ai murmuré si faiblement que moi-même je ne me suis pas entendu pourtant lui l'a bel et bien entendu et garde le regard fixé sur moi et fini par hocher de la tête, nous restons là tous les deux, incapables de faire un mouvement, je tiens toujours la poignet de porte dans ma main et lui son bout de papier où est inscrits notre adresse

- mais heero, reste pas planté, fais le entrer!

elle m'a bousculé et l'invite à entrer, il n'a toujours pas repris ses esprits et la suit comme un automate, elle l'invite à s'asseoir et lui propose un café, il réalise soudain qu'elle lui parle et acquiesce en la remerciant puis retourne dans son état léthargique...je dis ça mais je suis dans le même état que lui, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat fort et vite...je dois rêver et pourtant c'est bien...Duo...il a changé, et il a grandi, je ne sais même plus ce que je raconte, évidemment qu'il a changé, ça fait 9 ans, tu croyais qu'il serait resté éternellement le même! je m'approche petit à petit de lui, j'ai besoin de voir que je rêve pas et sans que je ne me rende compte de ce que je fais, je pose ma main sur sa tête, il sursaute face à mon geste et tourne les yeux vers moi,il ne dit qu'une chose

- Hee-chan...

Puis je vois une larme roulé le long de sa joue et un sourire se dessiné sur son visage, il se lève et sans avoir le temps de m'y préparé il se jette dans mes bras et pleure de plus belle, sur le coup je ne sais comment réagir, je reste immobile, je suis crispé, j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est lui

- J'ai cru que...t'étais mort...j'ai cru que...Heero, t'es vivant...t'es vivant!

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour craquer et je lui retourne son étreinte et le sert si fort contre moi que je me moque de l'étouffer tellement je suis heureux, il est là, dans mes bras, mon ami...j'ai peur de la lâcher, mais je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est bien réel, il est réel...je finis par relever les yeux et remarque Réléna qui se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et elle sourit, et je fini par comprendre, c'est elle qui l'a retrouvé et elle l'a fait pour moi...elle me fait un signe et retourne dans la cuisine et c'est à ce moment là que je fini par faire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire devant elle, je pleure.

Je sens Duo s'éloigner de moi et prendre mon visage dans ses mains et ne me dit que trois mots:

- Boy's Don't Cry...

_à suivre..._

J'en reviens pas d'avoir fait une réléna toute gentille, moi qui la déteste pourtant, peut-être parce qu'elle ne va rien gâcher à ma belle histoire qui arrive!

Alors, alors, z'en pensez quoi? j'aime beaucoup en tout cas, ouai je sais, c'est normal c'est moi qui l'ai écrite mais ché pas, je l'aime bien, elle est bien partie, hum hum (arretez de se lancer des fleurs) petite review !


	2. Chapter 2: retrouvailles

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

et hop, première fic sur gundam, après fullmetal alchemist, je m'attaque à la série culte des fics!

pour répondre à la question de **Lune Tics**, tout ne sera pas du point de vue de Heero, je rassure mais c'est lui qui amène l'histoire donc faut bien qu'il soit mis en avant au début!

**CHAPITRE II**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Duo, il était là devant moi, tout le temps qu'il est resté, j'avais encore du mal à y croire, je le regardais comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais, je me suis demandé je ne sais combien de fois si c'était bien lui et pas un imposteur et non, je n'avais qu'à voir ses yeux pour m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien d'un imposteur.

Il est resté la matinée seulement, prétextant avoir d'autres choses à faire, résultat je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui demander ce qu'il était devenu et quand j'ai voulu le faire, il a mis son doigt devant ma bouche et m'a demandé d'être patient, que pour l'instant il fallait savourer ce moment et il est partit, j'étais encore en pyjama et j'ai regardé rél dans les yeux et l'ai prise dans mes bras, on ne pouvait me faire d'aussi beau cadeaux, là je suis le plus heureux des hommes! mais je me demande quand même ce qui est passé dans sa tête quand il m'a vu, il avait l'air aussi choqué que moi, je pense le revoir bientôt, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, je ne le lâcherai pas!

Nous sommes devant la télé, cela doit faire deux jours depuis la réapparition de Duo, j'y pense constamment, je ne suis pas du tout dans le film, j'ai envie de le voir, de lui parler, j'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, tellement de questions, tellement de... et voilà, je repars dans mes pensées et je me reçois un coup de coude dans les côtes pour me faire revenir

-Hey ça fait mal léna!

- Y'a que ça pour te réveiller ces derniers jours, déjà que t'étais pas très dynamique mais alors là t'es complètement mou...

Elle me cherche, gentiment mais elle me cherche, je m'apprête à lui foutre un coup de coussin dans la tête pour rire que j'entend sonner à la porte, mais enfin...y'a des heures!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

deux jours...deux jours...je me suis retenu pour ne pas revenir frapper à sa porte l'après midi même, on ne s'est vu que une heure et il me manque déjà, comment j'ai fait pour passer 9 ans sans lui alors qu'au bout de deux jours, je deviens fou! mais quand même, c'est fou la vie, je reçois un coup de fil d'une femme me demandant de venir au japon parce qu'elle est intéressé par une de mes publicités et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Heero, trop beau pour être vrai et je pense qu'il a du penser la même chose en me voyant...

Il a changé, il est beaucoup plus grand que moi maintenant, ça m'énerve un peu mais il a toujours ce regard qui lui est propre, le regard de la mort, la dessus je suppose qu'il doit toujours être le même, grognon comme quand je lui ai parlé la première fois. Son appart' est pas mal mais un détail a attiré mon attention, sur un meuble parmis les photos de famille de Réléna se trouve une photo du lycée et j'ai senti comme un pincement au coeur, je me sentais heureux mais tellement triste à la fois, tant d'années de perdu, tant d'années où on ne savait si nous étions encore en vie et aucun de nous n'a vraiment cherché à savoir et je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi...

Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller le chercher, il va être surpris quand je sonne pas à 8h au matin c'est à 10h au soir, j'en ris d'avance à voir sa tête! Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop impatients pour marcher lentement, j'ai envie de le voir, c'est plus fort que moi, j'arrive devant sa porte et sonne avec insistance, j'entend des pas arriver dans ma directin, des pas d'ailleurs un peu énervés, grognon c'est bien ce que je disais

- Quoi!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

j'ai hurlé sans le faire exprès en ouvrant la porte, et je n'ai pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit qu'un poids me saute dans les bras et je me retrouve à terre, avec une personne à moitié assise sur moi et curieusement je ne suis même pas en colère

- Dis tu te relève quand Duo, baka d'américain!

-Ohhhh doux son à mon oreille redis-le Hee-chan...ça m'avait manqué...

Puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, je le bougerai moi-même, je le prend au niveau des hanches et le pousse de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve lui aussi à terre, il pousse un cri de surprise en se sentant partir et s'écrase de tout son poids ce qui me fait avoir un fou rire en le voyant comme ça, toujours aussi balourd, il finit par rire aussi et nous sommes tous les deux morts de rire par terre jusqu'à ce qu'un "hum hum" nous fait revenir à la réalité.

- Vous avez l'intention de parler par terre, on dirait des gosses, Heero tu ne m'as vraiment pas habitué à ça!" il y a comme de la colère dans sa voix et quand je la regarde je vois de la mesquineries dans son regard, je vois Duo se lever et s'approcher d'elle, il lui fait un sourire à la Maxwell et l'embrasse sur la joue

- j'suis venu t'emprunter ton prince charmant, je peux ? je peux pas promettre de te le ramener à minuit par contre...

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que je me retrouve avec ma veste sur le dos et je me fais entraîner par Duo qui me tient le bras, je lève un regard suppliant à Léna qui ne fait que me regarder en souriant, elle nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte en nous souhaitant de passer une bonne soirée, Duo ne m'a toujours pas lâché le bras, j'ai beau lui demander de me lâcher il ne veut pas

-dis moi duo, je suppose que vous étiez tous les deux complices dans cette histoire, je me trompe ?" pas de réponse, je repose ma question...rien...juste un sourire plein de malice que je vois malgré l'obscurité...rahhhh qu'est-ce fait pour mériter ça?

Je me fait balader pour un baka avec une queue de cheval, j'ai toujours adoré ses cheveux et j'ai étais ravi de voir qu'il les avait gardé long mais adieur éternelle tresse, je le regarde et je me rends compte qu'au final nous sommes les mêmes qu'avant, lui me trainant dans tous les coins de la ville et moi grognant mais ça m'a manqué, je le vois maintenant, ce vide que j'avais en moi, ce vide que je ressentais depuis tellement d'années et que je n'arrivais pas à combler, ce vide, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait l'effacer, Lui, son sourire et ses yeux, ces yeux qui me font me sentir tellement mieux et qui m'ont montrés plus d'une fois que j'étais exceptionnel, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, on se rend toujours compte de l'importance des gens une fois qu'on les a perdu...

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne lui ai pas encore dit ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte et au moment où il a levé les yeux vers moi, ce sentiment de bien être quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, comme un membre de sa famille perdu de vue, un sentiment d'apaisement...oui...je le considère comme un membre de ma famille...

Duo, j'aimerai tellement te dire que tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu, j'ignore si j'en aurais la force parce que toi, tu m'as toujours montré que tu tenais à moi, tu me l'as toujours dit, tu n'as jamais eu peur mais moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait, je passais plus mon temps à te crier dessus qu'autre chose et toi tu me souriais, peut-être que tu arrivais à lire en moi et que tu n'avais pas besoin de paroles pour savoir que je ressentais la même chose

Tiens il s'est arrêté et nous sommes devant un restaurant, c'est à ce moment qu'il décide enfin de me regarder avec ses yeux remplis de malice, il se rapproche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille « tu vas passer la meilleure soirée de ta vie » et sur ces quelques mot, m'entraîne à l'intérieur.

-Mais Duo, tu m'emmènes où à la fin ! je commence à perdre patience et il le sent et se met à rire comme d'habitude, combien de fois j'ai eu envie de le frapper quand il était comme ça mais pour aujourd'hui je passe.

Nous avançons dans une salle sombre, il me suit, il a préféré que je rentre en premier, et ni une ni deux les lumières s'allument et :

SURPRISEEEEEEEEE !

Je suis sur le cul, devant moi se tiennent Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Zech, Treize, Noin

-Et ben alors Yuy, tu vas t'en remettre, vieille branche ! me lance wufei avant de me prendre dans ces bras et de me dire "content de te revoir » et là je sens l'ancien moi refaire surface et je répond à son étreinte et lui dit que c'est réciproque, je me dirige vers les autres également et refais la même chose que wufei, je les enlace et ris en même temps tellement je suis heureux, ça commence à faire trop d'émotions d'un coup là, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça et je suis un peu désorienté, ils ont tous tellement changé, je remarque que Quatre et trowa sont toujours ensembles, je suis surpris, cela fait longtemps maintenant, Wufei après être sorti avec sally, s'est caser avec Hilde et sont fiancés, je vais de surprise en surprise, il y a tellement d'émotions en moi que je sais plus trop quoi dire et...

-ohé il ne va pas pleurer tout de même, ne me dites pas que le plus insociable de nous tous sait verser une larme » lance Hilde, je sais qu'elle rigole en disant ça et moi aussi j'en ris en pensant au parfait crétin que j'étais à l'époque, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit :

- tu veux voir comme je suis devenu sociable ma p'tite Hildy ? elle me regarde surprise, se retourne vers Duo pour lui demander si je suis bien le vrai heero car il leur avait dit que j'étais toujours un peu renfermé, il lui réponds en riant puis elle se dégage de mon bras et va vers wufei en marmonnant

- chéri, tu vas le laisser me faire des avances ?

- Pourquoi pas ! lance wufei mort de rire, il fini par se prendre une claque sur la tête et demande ce qu'il a dit de mal

Quatre s'approche de moi " il paraît que tu t'es mis en ménage, une fille arrive à vivre avec toi, dis moi elle est humaine!" l'humour à Quatre, ça fait toujours aussi peur.

Puis nous partons tous dans un rire commun, mon dieu que ça fait du bien de les revoir, je me retrouve plus de 9 ans en arrière et tous ça je le dois aux deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, je réagis à la pensée que je viens d'avoir et me retourne vers celui qui a organisé cette soirée. Je m'avance vers lui et il me regarde avec le sourire

-Duo…. Je murmure tous bas, il semble surpris de mon attitude et me rejoins

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Hee-…..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le prend dans mes bras, pas comme j'ai pris les autres, non là je le serre de toutes mes forces et met ma tête dans son cou, je le sens se contracter sous mon geste, il semble ne pas comprendre et je décide de lui parler de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui entende :

-Duo…. Mon baka d'américain, ce soir tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on ne m'a jamais fait dans ma vie. Ça fait des années que je construis ma vie petit à petit sans me préoccuper du reste mais je n'étais pas complètement satisfait, il me manquait une chose, je n'y faisais pas attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En te suivant dans la rue, j'ai compris que ce qu'il me manquait dans ma vie, plus que tout autre chose, c'était toi, toi mon seul et unique ami, tu m'a manqué et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte de ce manque et là tu es là dans mes bras, je pense ne t'avoir jamais dit ce que tu représentait pour moi et je ne veux plus regrettait de ne pas dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur aux gens que j'apprécie, sans toi je ne suis plus moi, je ne comprend pas moi-même comment j'ai réussi à vivre ma vie sans toi mais aujourd'hui je ne conçois plus l'avenir sans mon meilleur ami à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de toi Duo...

Je continue de lui murmurer merci à l'oreille et je sens qu'il s'est détendu dans mes bras et me rend mon étreinte, il a enfoui son visage dans mon cou pour éviter que je vois qu'il s'est mis à pleurer, il n'a vraiment pas changé, toujours aussi sensible, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il faisait plier tous les élèves qui oser le défier à l'époque

Je sens que les autres sont attendri en nous voyant et décident d'un commun accord de nous laisser un peu seul, ils sortent un par un et je vois Quatre qui me fait un sourire, je lui répond et il referme la porte derrière nous.

Je laisse le temps à Duo pour calmer ses sanglots et m'écarte de lui sans pour autant le lâcher, je lui prends le visage entre les mains et le force à me regarder :

-je ne te savais pas si sensible mon cher !

Je l'ai fait rire, un petit rire mais c'est déjà ça, il me regarde alors et je vois à nouveau dans ses yeux cette lueur qui me montre à quel point je suis précieux pour lui, mais je le vois prendre une grand inspiration et se mettre à me parler :

-Hee-chan, en 9 ans, je ne t'ai jamais oublié, quand nous étions encore au lycée, tu cachais toujours tes sentiments, tu ne montrais rien même à moi, j'avais par moment le pressentiment que tu étais mon ami juste pour me faire plaisir mais j'ai appris à voir au delà des apparences et j'y ai vu une personne adorable et capable d'énormes efforts pour montrer ses sentiments sans avoir à les dire et j'ai fini par voir dans tes yeux que je me trompais, que tu étais mon ami sans te forcer, sans jouer...en étant toi-même et j'ai fini par réussir à te montrer qui j'étais réellement

-Duo, je…. Il me met un doigt sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de parler et continue

-et puis il y eu cette soirée, celle où je n'ai plus jamais eu de doute sur ton amitié, la première qu'on a passé tous ensemble, on s'était bien amusé ce soir là et un gars avait tout foutu par terre parce que j'avais eu le malheur de faire peur à son frère et il voulait me remettre à ma place, je n'avais pas peur de lui mais ce soir là heero...ce soir là, tu m'as protégé et quand tu t'es retourné vers moi, j'ai vu ton regard, tu ne m'avais jamais montré ce regard auparavant et tous mes doutes se sont envolés et je t'ai souris. Mais aujourd'hui tu me montres encore une partie de toi que je ne connaissais pas, jamais j'aurais cru que tu me dirais tout ça, tu m'as manqué, c'est vrai, énormément... mais j'ignorais que c'était réciproque alors je vais te poser encore la même question qu'il y a 9 ans, heero….

Cette fois c'est à moi de le couper

-Je te le promet, à la vie à la mort Duo…Je regrette que tu es cru un moment que je n'étais pas vraiment ton ami, il est vrai que je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif dans mes sentiments même encore aujourd'hui et Léna ne se cache pour me le faire savoir mais aujourd'hui c'est différent, on a changé, grandi, mûri et il m'a suffit de te voir sur le pas de ma porte pour me rendre compte que chaque personne est précieuse, qu'on ne devrait jamais perdre de vue les gens qu'on aime alors profitons de chaque moment, tu veux ?

Quelques larmes coulent encore le long de son visage, je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi sensible mais il faut dire qu'il a toujours caché sa tristesse au fond de lui et aujourd'hui il ne se cache plus et je suis fier de l'homme qu'il est devenu, si fier que je ne peux m'empêcher de le reprendre dans mes bras mais une voix nous arrache à ce moment unique.

- Yuy, Maxwell, Quand vous aurez fini de vous bécoter, je connais les penchants sexuels de Maxwell mais toi heero j'suis choqué, t'es pas censé te marier Bientôt ?" alors là je le regarde choqué, j'ignorais qu'il était au courant pour Duo mais il faut dire que les temps changent, les gens acceptent les différences maintenant et puis nous ne sommes plus des enfants...

-Putain Wuffi, Tagueule ! lance Duo en même temps qu'il éclate de rire, "le jour où Heero change de bord, j'me fait curé!"

et de nouveau, c'est le fou rire général mais je garde toujours un oeil sur Duo et le regarde rire, quand je disais qu'il a changé, c'était un faible mot, il s'est affirmé à un point, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, moi à côté de lui je suis toujours le même mais ça me rend heureux de le voir comme ça et plus terrorisé à l'idée que ses amis le rejettent...

Nous finissons la soirée dans la bonne humeur en nous remémorant quelques souvenirs et ceux qui nous gênent le plus bien sur! je ne me souviens plus à quelle heure nous nous sommes séparés, je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine mais voilà c'est le boulot demain et ça va être dur de se lever, je les salue un à un en les avertissant que maintenant il ne faudra plus attendre 9 ans avant de se revoir, je sens une tape sur l'épaule, je me retourne

- Quatre?

- Il faudra que je te parle un de ces jours si tu as le temps heero, t'inquiète, c'est pas grave..." puis il s'en va rejoindre Trowa, je le regarde partir, perplexe, de quoi veut-il me parler, je ne prends pas le temps de me poser la question que je constate que Duo est à côté de moi, il regarde dans le vide, il n'enlève pas ses mèches de cheveux que le vent vient mettre devant son visage, il a l'air triste et je sais pourquoi

-On va se revoir t'inquiète pas, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te lâcherais plus !

Il semble revenir à lui en entendant mes derniers mots et soupire

- je sais que je suis stupide de réagir comme ça mais c'est si soudain, tout ça...toi...je suis tellement heureux que j'ai peur en même temps...peur que l'on m'arrache ce bonheur et que je te perde à nouveau...c'est ma plus grande crainte...mais bon demain ça ira mieux, une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serais d'attaque!

C'est tout lui ça, il se rassure tout seul comme d'habitude, il dit toujours qu'il n'a besoin de personne et c'est sans doute celui qui recherche le plus de contact, ahala ces américains, difficles à comprendre mais si attachants

- allez maxwell, au dodo, demain est un autre jour et je te promet de t'appeler dès que je serais debout!

Il me sourit, toujours ce sourire qui me réchauffe et qu'il ne fait qu'à moi, il finit par mettre son casque et monte sur sa moto, je déteste ces engins!

- promis Hee-chan tu m'appelles!

Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de réponse et le regarde s'éloigner et je suis le dernier à partir, des soirées comme ça, j'en ferais bien tous les jours mais c'est crevant! mais qu'est-ce qu'on se sent bien...

à suivre...

je sais, toujours le point de vue de Heero mais ça se met en place, maitenant il va y avoir Quatre, Réléna, Duo et tout mais pas tous dans le prochain, j'y arriverais jamais, lol, à vos claviers!


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation, Explications

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

et hop, première fic sur gundam, après fullmetal alchemist, je m'attaque à la série culte des fics!

pour répondre à la question de **Lune Tics**, tout ne sera pas du point de vue de Heero, je rassure mais c'est lui qui amène l'histoire donc faut bien qu'il soit mis en avant au début!

**CHAPITRE III**

Je regarde Heero se préparait...il sort...encore...bon je dois dire qu'il a fait des efforts cette semaine, il est resté avec moi mais bon cela n'empêche qu'il préfère passer plus de temps avec Duo qu'avec moi, et pourtant je ne suis pas jalouse parce que maintenant quand je le regarde, je vois toujours ce sourire sur son visage, cette lueur qu'il a dans les yeux, il est heureux, je le sais, je le sens...il m'a remercié des centaines de fois et m'a demandé il n'y a pas longtemps comment j' m'y étais prise pour retrouver Duo...il n'y a rien eu de plus simple, j'ai passé deux semaines a feuilleter tous les annuaires que ce soit sur internet ou sur papier et des maxwell il y en a un peu beaucoup mais aucun n'était apparenté à Duo et puis il y a eu ce jour...je marchais dans la rue, j'avais abandonné mes recherches parce que je pensais que Heero avait peut-être raison il devait être mort, je me sentais triste et puis mon regard a été attiré par une publicité pour du parfum et ce qui m'a le plus sauté aux yeux c'était le nom de la personne qui avait réalisé cette pub: Duo maxwell, je suis allée au bureau et en tant que journaliste il est facile pour nous de nous faire passer pour quelqu'un d'important j'ai donc rechercher le numéro de son agence et me suis faite passée pour une directrice d'entreprise qui avait besoin de ses services et voilà toute l'histoire!

Depuis le jour où il a sonné à notre porte jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai assisté à la métamorphose de heero, il est passé du gars introverti et grincheux à un garçon adorable, souriant et rieur, je ne peux pas en vouloir à Duo de me le prendre aussi souvent, je dois plutôt le remercier de l'avoir rendu plus humain, plus vivant même si quelque part, je doute que cela dure éternellement, ils sont adultes désormais et viendra le jour où chacun aura sa vie de famille, puisse-t-il rester celui qu'il est en ce moment car c'est cet homme que j'aime de tout mon coeur...

Il me fait rire, il ne sait pas comment s'habiller et oui Duo l'emmène en boîte, chose qu'il n'a jamais faite, il m'a propsé de venir pour me présenter à toute la petite bande mais je ne me sens pas prête à les rencontrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai sans doute peur de me sentir de trop et puis je ne veux pas que Heero reste toujours avec moi de peur que je me sente exclue, je veux qu'il profite de s'amuser, de faire tout ce qu'il n'a jamais pu faire avant et...je me met à rire, il nous a sorti le gros pull et voyant mon fou rire, il se met à bouder et me dit que plutôt que de me foutre de lui, je ferais mieux de l'aider à choisir une tenue mais on toque à la porte, je lui que je reviens, j'ouvre

- Bonjour Mademoiselle

-Oh monsieur Yuy, madame Yuy c'est une surprise...heuuuu..." je ne sais plus quoi dire, je suis en face des parents de Heero, je ne les ai pas vu souvent et je dois avouer qu'ils sont impressionnants, ils auraient pu prévenir de leur arrivée, je ne pense que Heero va apprècier, il a toujous été un peu en froid avec son père malgré le fit qu'ils peuvent bien s'entendre, j'ai toujours su que heero était faible face à lui et qu'il ne le supportait pas.

Je les fait rentrer et préviens Heero qu'il a de la visite, il déboule en courant et je constate qu'il s'est trouvé tout seul sa tenue, pantalon noir, chemise noir cintrée avec le col ouvert, il est trop craquant avec ses cheveux décoiffés mais son entrain disparaît aussitôt qu'il croise le regard de son père

- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- moi je te demanderais plutôt quel est cet accoutrement, tu t'es regardé!" son ton est sévère et je vois heero baisser les yeux mais je constate qu'il commence déjà à être sur les nerfs, il ne supporte plus d'être traité comme un gamin et voyant qu'il ne lui répondra pas je le fais à sa place

- excusez-moi, monsieur mais heero avait prévu une sortie avec ses amis et...

- Quels amis?

Je sursaute, le ton qu'il a employé me fait peur et je sens heero poser sa main sur mon épaule et me regarde en secouant la tête, m'intimant de ne pas lui dire avec qui il sort, je ne comprends pas, y a-t-il encore une chose que je devrais savoir, Heero finit par regarder ailleurs ne répondant pas à son père qui se lève du fauteuil et s'avance vers lui, je remarque alors que sa mère n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre et qu'elle ne dit rien, ne participe pas à la conversation et je finis par comprendre pouquoi heero a toujours été come il est, avec des parents pareils, c'est normal...

- Je t'ai demandé qui heero et je veux...

- je ne suis plus un enfant, j'aimerais que tu me traites un peu en adultes maintenant!" c'est la première fois qu'il ose défier son père, je reste muette, incapable de prononcer un mot, je ne fais que le regarder stupéfaite, son père a le poing qui se resserre et ayant peur qu'il ne frappe heero, je prend la parole

- Il sort avec un copain de lycée!

Heero me regarde à son tour, et je vois dans ses yeux que je viens de faire une conneries mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire, il doit comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, son père continue de s'avancer vers lui et le prend par son col de chemise, j'ai vraiment peur là, je n'ai jamais assisté à une chose pareille, comment peut-on traiter son fils de la sorte alors que lui...lui...a toujours tout fait pour qu'ils soient fiers de lui...

- Heero, ne me dis pas que tu vois à nouveau ce petit morveux de Duo maxwell? tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, tu t'en rappelles heero!

Ce dernier ne répond pas, que s'est-il passé et comment son père connaît-il Duo? je n'ai pas le temps de me poser toutes ces questions que j'entend Heero lui demander en quoi ce serait un problème qu'il traîne avec Duo et qu'à ce qu'il sache, il ne lui avais jamais rien fait, son père fulmine de l'intérieur, ça se sent, la tension dans la pièce est à son comble

- Heero, décidemment je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, il me semble bien t'avoir dit un jour que ce petit connard de Duo maxwell ne devait plus t'approcher, tu ne m'as pas obéi et à cause de lui tu m'as répondu, tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'il se sert de toi pour acquérir de la notoriété, il se sert de toi mais enfin heero ouvre les yeux, un homme, que dis-je, un moins que rien comme lui ne peut...

- je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça..." Heero a parlé d'une voix si calme, trop calme et il lève le bras pour retirer la main de son père qui est accroché à sa chemise mais ne la lâche pas " je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui, tu entends, tu as toujours fait ce que tu voulais de moi, tu m'as enlevé ma capacité à réfléchir par moi-même, à avoir des sentiments, ma capacité à me lier aux autres, tu as toujours fait de moi une machine à faire du fric et je ne t'ai jamais dit non mais aujourd'hui c'est fini...grâce à Duo, je me sens libre, Humain, il m'apporte ce que tu ne m'as jamais apporté, le bonheur d'être en vie, je ne me sens bien que depuis que j'ai rencontré Léna et depuis que Duo est revenu alors maintenant tu vas te chercher un nouveau sous directeur et tu vas sortir de chez moi..."

Il n'a pas une seule fois élévé la voix, c'est d 'ailleurs quand il prend ce ton là qu'il me fait peur, il ne ressemble pas à heero mais à quelqu'un d'autre, il regarde alors sa mère, elle qui n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure mais son visage forme une expression différente elle ne reste plus de marbre, elle regarde heero avec tellement de douceur dans le regard ce qui l'incite à de nouveau affronter son père

- il me semble t'avoir dit de PARTIR! " je sursaute, là il ne se contrôle plus et je vois son père qui le regarde complètement abasourdi par ce revirement de situation, il ne sait plus quoi dire et en grognant il prend son manteau et demande à se femme de le suivre, je la vois enfin se lever et en passant à côté de heero elle passe sa main sur la joue de ce dernier en un geste doux mais ne le regarde pas et tout ce que j'entend par la suite c'est la porte claquer.

Je me retourne sur Heero et je le vois qui se laisse tomber sur le canapé et mettre sa main sur son visage

- On ne s'attaque pas aux gens que j'aime, c'est comme ça, maintenant je me sens mieux...

Il a quand même une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et je le comprend, ce n'est pas toujours facile de tourner le dos à sa famille et je crois qu'il doit surtout penser à sa mère mais je ne veux qu'il sombre dans la mélancolie, je veux qu'il reste celui qu'il est

- Debout Heero, t'as tes amis qui t'attendent, tu te souviens!

- merde c'est vrai, merci Léna, j'y cours! "je le regarde prendre son manteau et courir vers la porte puis le voit faire demi tour et poser un baiser sur mes lèvres et caresser mon visage avec sa main " merci Léna, je t'aime..." puis je n'entends de nouveau que le son de la porte se refermer et m'asseoit à mon tour sur la canapé et reprense à ce qu'il vient de me dire, même si j'ai dit ne pas être jalouse de sa relation avec Duo, depuis quelques jours je me demande si il pense encore les mots qu'il vient de me dire...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Duo, dépêche toi mais qu'est-ce que tu fout, t'es toujours aussi long!

- Rah ça va Quatre, t'as qu'à avoir des cheveux aussi longs que les miens et tu verras si tu t'en sors non mais hé!

Je rigole, je sait qu'il s'énerve dès que je lui dit qu'il est long, j'adore ça le taquiner parce qu'il tombe toujours dans le piège, il est là en train d'essayer de démêler ses cheveux, je le l'avais jamais vu autant s'appliquer à les faire depuis bien longtemps, il faut dire que là, c'est une sacrée soirée qui nous attend et puis Heero a dit qu'il arriverait à 20h et comme il est déjà 19h45, Duo est en panique parce qu'il a pas fini de se préparer, je finis pas avoir pitié de lui et lui prend son peigne des mains et l'oblige à s'aseoir sur son lit...il est tendu...je sais pourquoi il est comme ça...c'est pas difficile à deviner il n'y a que le principal concerné qui ne voit rien et lui refuse de voir les choses en face, il refuse d'admettre que les choses ont changé, qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière

-Dis Duo...

-mmmhhhhhhh

Il me fait encore rire, des qu'on touche à ses cheveux, il est déconnecté de la réalité mais il faut bien qu'il redescende sur terre parce que pour une fois qu'on est seuls j'aimerais lui parler " Duo, dis moi, tu as l'intention de lui en parler un jour?"

- de quoi tu parles Quat'...

Ils sait très bien de quoi je veux parler et me répond qu'il ne sait pas, il ne se sent pas encore près, je le compend, ce n'est jamais facile de parler de ça, surtout pour lui, il a mis des années à s'en remettre et dès qu'il y repense il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer et je n'aime pas le voir comme ça

- pourtant, tu peux pas attendre plus longtemps Duo, il va bien finir par ...

- JE SAIS! " il a crié sans s'en rendre compte, c'est toujours le sujet sensible, il se retourne vers moi et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas voulu hausser le ton, il finit par poser son front contre mon épaule " scuse- moi quat', j'voulais pas crier mais je sais que tu as raison mais il n'y a que toi qui est au courant et j'ai peur du jour où il me posera la question...peur qu'il me regarde autrement...peur qu'il s'éloigne...y'en a pas beaucoup qui comprennent ces choses-là et pour le moment toi seul a réussi..."

J'entend au sond de sa voix qu'il a un noeud dans la gorge mais je sais qu'il est fort, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais avandonné, du jour où je l'ai retrouvé jusqu'à maintenant et je sais, je sens qu'il est arrivera à tout surmonter après tout, c'était lui le petit chef de la bande au lycée, il arrivait quand même à me faire peur par moment

- Je te promets de lui en parler Quatre mais j'attendrais que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet...s'il te plaît maintenant j'aimerai que l'on change de sujet si tu veux bien, j'aimerais passer une bonne soirée et AAAïïïeeeeeee! ça va pas non!

J'ai fait exprès de tirer sur ses cheveux un peu trop et je me prend une claque, je l'ai mérité je crois puis il se calme et me demande comment ça se passe avec Trowa depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, il me demande comment on a fait pour ne jamais nous séparer, je lui réponds qu'il y a eu une période où nous n'étions plus ensembles pour divergences d'opinions, il faut dire que quand j'ai un point de vue, je n'en démords pas et c'est ce qui a fait nous séparer mais pas pour longtemps, il faut croire qu'il y a des personnes qui sont faits pour être ensembles et qui ne supportent de vivre loin l'un de l'autre...en disant ça je regarde Duo et lui fait un grand sourire

- ça veut dire quoi ce regard et ce sourire!

- Rien, Rien, mais au fait et ton gars là, il est devenu quoi? je sais même plus son nom...j'ai honte...

il se met à rire, ce rire qui réchauffe le coeur

- Ahhh Nobu! oh tu sais, il était un peu trop bizarre pour moi, un peu trop...je saurais même pas te l'expliquer...bref, ça a cassé avant que je vienne ici et je le regrette pas!

ahhhh Duo, quand arrêtras-tu de me mentir et de te mentir à toi, je n'ai pas oublié notre conversation que nous avions eu au lycée et je ne pense pas que tu ai changé là dessus mais si tu pouvais voir que tu te mens, ça changerais beaucoup de choses et ça te changerais la vie aussi mais à savoir comment cela pourra évoluer, je ne sais pas, pour une fois, je ne sais pas du tout, parfois il me semble que ça va dans le bon sens et d'autre non, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois heureux, que tu ais toujours ce sourire sur ton visage et pour l'instant une seule personne arrive à te faire sourire comme ça, si cette personne pouvait, elle aussi, ouvrir les yeux, le monde se porterait mieux surtout toi mais je finirais bien par te faire avouer que j'ai raison, d'ailleurs voilà une raison de plus pour te taquiner:

- Au fait, t'as l'intention d'avouer quand à Heero que t'es raide dingue de lui!

Lui qui était en train de boire un coca maintenant le tapis est tout tâché, faudrait que j'évite de lui dire ça quand il boit, ça le fait pas, il se retourne et me regarde avec un air horrifié, ose me prouver que j'ai tort, ose me dire le contraire, j'attend tes arguments

- mais ça va pas, il faut que je te le dise en quelle langues,c'est un ami, c'est tout, c'est difficile à expliquer, on a une relation privilégiée, basée sur une amitié forte et profonde, je ne voudrais briser ça pour rien au monde et...

- Ah Ah alors tu avoue que tu l'aimes quand même mais que son amitié est plus précieuse!

Il soupire et me dit de ne pas chercher à comprendre, qu'il aurait beau me dire mille fois qu'il ne l'aime pas, je ne le croirais pas et il a raison, j'abandonnerais pas jusqu'à ce qui l'admette mais je me pose des questions du côté de heero, lui par contre est plus difficile à cerner, de toute façon je dois en parler avec, c'est obligé, je pose mes doigts sur mon menton et fait mine de réfléchir ce qui intrigue Duo et il me demande ce que je manigance encore derrière son dos mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte et voit Duo descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse, et après on me dira que j'ai tort, que c'est juste un ami...

- Heero, t'es là, whaouuu mais dis donc tu cherches à te faire violer ou quoi!

- t'es pas mieux dans ton genre aussi je crois Baka!

je descend lentement les escaliers, écoutant leur petite joute verbale, ils aiment se taquiner, il faut dire que Duo ne fait toujours pas dans la discrétion quand il sort, pantalon en cuir, t-shirt bien collé au corps avec un collier à ras de son cou et les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval avec des mèches qui s'en échappent enfin bref, ils aiment se chercher, je l'ai remarqué depuis qu'ils se sont revus et pourtant bien que je sois juste à côté d'eux, ils ne semblent pas m'avoir vu, complètement perdu dans leur monde, ils sont dans leur petite bulle où personnes ne peut les approcher, n'empêche que j'aime pas être ignorer

- Éhooooo, j'suis làààààà!

Ils reviennent enfin à eux et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer à Duo que j'ai raison ce qui le fait rougir et je me prend une deuxième claque en un quart d'heure, Heero demande en quoi j'ai raison et je ne fais que sourire en les regardant à tour de rôle et dit à Heero qu'il le saura bien assez vite ce qui me vaut de nouveau un regard noir de la part de notre américain, j'ai vraiment fini par toucher un point sensible mais bon je vais arrêter avec ça, il a déjà du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même et je vais l'y aider

- Bon, ils nous attendent où les autres?

Duo me répond qu'ils nous attendent à l'entrée du resto où on va avant d'aller en boîte, rien de tel de se mettre dans l'ambiance avant d'aller danser enfin en ce qui concerne maxwell qui dirait: avant d'aller se déchaîner, je pense que cette soirée va apporter son lot de surprise, en boîte les gens se lâchent plus que d'habitude, j'espère que ce sera la cas de nos deux amis parce que là ça bouge pas, je sais bien que Heero a une copine mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je l'ai rencontré à la térasse d'un café la semaine dernière et que quand elle a commencé à parler, sa façon d'être un peu extravertie, sa façon de rire, de parler m'a fait penser à une autre personne alors je regarde Heero, se pourrait-il que inconsciemment il soit tombé amoureux d'une fille qui comme par hasard est pratiquement la copie conforme de Duo, niveau personnalité, ils sont pareils et je me pose des questions, va vraiment falloir que j'ai une conversation avec lui, je laisse passer la soirée et après je me lance, j'espère seulement qu'il ne se braquera pas...

_à suivre..._

dans le prochain chapitre, la sortie en boîte, ça va être dur d'écrire ça et aussi il y aura une scène assez inattendue qui va accélerer les chose, un peu de patience, je vais peut-être faire durer le plaisir, hihihihi quand je dis que je suis un monstre!


	4. Chapter 4: Soirée et passé

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

et hop, première fic sur gundam, après fullmetal alchemist, je m'attaque à la série culte des fics!

merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements, j'espère que la suite vous plaira!

**CHAPITRE IV**

la nuit est bien tombée maintenant, les étoiles brillent de mille feux ce soir, c'est agréable...je regarde par la vitre de la voiture et la ville aussi est calme, Quatre a tenu à ce qu'on prenne sa voiture et celle de Trowa pour sortir, il ne voulait pas que Duo prenne sa moto parce qu'il a peur qu'il ne soit pas trop en état de conduire tout à l'heure, j'appréhende un peu cette soirée en fait, la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis en boîte c'était à l'époque du lycée et je n'y ai plus jamais mis les pieds, j'espère que ça a pas trop changé...je suis complètement perdu dans ma contemplation du paysage

- je peux savoir ce qu'il a dehors de si intéressant pour que tu ne m'écoutes même pas!

heuuuu alors là je me sens con, j'avais complètement oublié que Duo me parlait, il a suffit de quelques secondes d'inattention et je l'ai zappé, je bredouille un excuse qui ne passerai même pas auprès du dernier imbécile mais lui se met à rire et me donne une tape dans le dos, j'ai l'intention de rétorquer quand malheureusement pour moi, je le regarde dans les yeux et là je recommence à zapper tout le reste, je ne vois que ses yeux...que ces derniers dont la couleur ferait perdre la tête à n'importe qui aurait le malheur de les croiser, resaisis toi Heero! c'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être faible face à quelqu'un!

- mais dis donc! c'est qu'ils sont mignons à se dévorer des yeux!" je remarque alors que c'est Wufei qui vient de parler, il s'est assis à l'avant, à côté de Quatre, moi qui pensais qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à nous...et là je fais une chose inhabituelle chez moi, je me mets à rougir et cesse de le regarder mais je vois Duo qui lui se rapproche de Wufei et passe son bras autour de son cou

- t'es jaloux mon lapin...pourtant t'avais dit que nous deux c'était pas sérieux...et...

et voilà, ce qui devait arriver, est arrivé, il vient de se prendre un coup sur la tête, et wufei, s'il avait le pouvoir de tuer avec ses yeux, Duo serait déjà mort mais ce dernier recommence à rigoler entraînant avec lui Quatre et Hilde qui est assise à côté de Duo puis ils se rapproche de moi et murmure à l'oreille que s'il y a bien un truc qu'il sait faire c'est rendre mal à l'aise Wufei soit avec des surnoms débiles soit en lui faisant des avances, ça fait des années qu'il fait ça et il est toujours aussi susceptible, puis il le regarde de nouveau et lui fait un clin d'oeil, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment sur le point d'exploser mais Quatre intervient en leur demandant de se calmer parce qu'il aimerait bien arriver un jour à destination et avec tous ses passagers vivants si possible.

Je me mets alors à sourire, repose mon coude sur l'accoudoir et pose mon menton dans ma main, je repars dans mes pensées mais celle-ci ne sont plus très cohérentes, j'ai eu une drôle de sensation tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'arrivait mais quand j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai eu l'impression de m'y perdre, que le temps s'était arrêté et qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux et j'avoue que ça me perturbe un peu, jamais auparavant ce genre de chose s'était produite, je me risque un coup d'oeil vers lui et il est toujours en train de rire avec Hilde, son rire me fait du bien, j'aime l'entendre rire, c'est un son que j'avais oublié, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait être apaisant...je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment...je me laisse bercer par leurs voix et j'aurais facilement pu m'endormir si je n'avais pas senti une main se poser sur ma joue ce qui me fait sursauter

- hey Hee-chan, t'endors pas, on est arrivé...

Je me suis endormis...j'y crois pas et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, c'est la première fois que je m'endors devant des gens, à croire que c'est parce que je me sens vraiment bien avec eux et que je leur fait confiance, je sors de la voiture et m'étire un peu, j'ai pas l'habitude de m'asseoir à l'arrière, j'ai le dos en compote et le cou aussi par la même occasion, je lève les yeux vers l'enseigne de notre lieu de débauche...j'ai toujours appelé ce genre d'endroit comme ça, je sais pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que je considère plus (bien prononcer le "s") ça comme une agence matrimoniale qu'un lieu pour se divertir...ahhhh seigneur, pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y aller? je pose ma main derrière ma tête et soupire ce qui n'échappe pas à Trowa qui vient me voir

- Un problème Heero, ça a pas l'air d'aller...

- oh si tout va bien rassure toi...c'est juste que...je me demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici c'est tout...

Il me répond qu'il a exactement penser la même chose et que s'il a accepté de venir, c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Quatre et pour faire attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien puis il me dit que si je suis là, c'est parce que moi aussi je veux faire plaisir à une personne chère, je baisse la tête et la relève pour regarder Duo qui s 'amuse comme un petit fou, on dirait vraiment un gamin et c'est ce que je trouve adorable chez lui...Trowa a raison, je ne veux pas lui décevoir, je le remercie dans un murmure et me dirige vers ce baka et lui demande s'il compte prendre racine là ou s'il va se décider à rentrer!

- en route ma troupe, comme au bon vieux temps! " faudrait qu'il arrête de croire qu'il est toujours le chef, j'devrais parfois le ramener sur terre mais bon ça passe pour ce soir...je le suis et nous pénétrons dans la salle et déjà la musique me parvient aux oreilles, une musique sourde et entraînante et la chaleur, il faut extrémement chaud ici, on ne voit pas grand chose si ce n'est les spots qui s'allument et s'éteignent en rythme avec la musique.

Peit à petit mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et nous préférons d'abord nous installer à une table histoire de réperer les lieux et de se détendre mais malheureusement Duo ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et je le sens déjà me prendre par le bras

- Ohéééé, on est pas là pour somnoler mais pour s'amuser aller viens!

Il va un peu trop vite pour moi, je lui demande de me lâcher et d'attendre un peu il ne m'entend pas, je crie un peu plus fort mais rien, la musique est trop forte, je commence à perdre patience et sans faire attention je m'arrache à son étreinte si fort qu'il se retourne et me regarde sans comprendre...puis je vois dans ses yeux une expression de tristesse, il me demande pardon et je le regarde s'engouffrer dans la foule jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus du tout, il m'a laisser tout seul...en plan...j'essaye de m'y retrouver puis je vois Wufei me faire des grands signes, je m'avance lentement vers eux, je pense à Duo, l'aurais-je blesser sans le vouloir? je finis par prendre un tabouret et m'asseois à côté de Quatre, qui, comme d'habitude, remarque mon trouble

- T'inquiète pas, il a seulement été déçu que tu ne veuilles pas t'amuser tout de suite, tu le connais, il tient pas en palce, dans deux minutes il aura oublier et...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase il semble fixer un point dans la foule, je suit son regard et finit par moi aussi fixer un point, enfin pas un point mais une personne et là j'ouvre grands mes yeux de stupeur, j'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de voir...Duo...en train de se déhancher au milieu de la piste, mais s'il n'y avait que ça, un gars s'est rapproché de lui et danse avec lui...j'appelle pas ça danser moi! Duo finit par se coller contre lui et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille et la gars lui répond avec un sourier qui en dit long...je dois surement rêver...c'est pas Duo ça...c'est pas lui qui est train d'allumer ce gars pourtant mes yeux ne me trompent pas...

- Et le v'là qui recommence! je pense qu'on va pas le revoir de la soirée...y'avais longtemps...

Je me tourne vers la provenance de la voix, c'est Zechs qui vient de parler, j'ai du mal entendre ce qu'il vient de dire là, j'ai presque envie de lui demander de répeter quand il voit que je pige plus rien et m'explique ce qu'il a voulu dire

- c'est vrai que tu sais pas comment fonctionne Maxwell quand on sort, il rentre direct dans le feu de l'action, se dégotte un mec pas trop moche et finit la soirée avec, le lendemain, il le jette gentiment et voilà, il fait ça à chaque fois mais j'pensais pas qu'il oserait faire ça devant toi, je t'avoue être un peu sur le cul...

Je vois...je finis par comprendre...j'avais raison sur un point, nous ne sommes plus des enfants, faut arrêter de croire que les chose peuvent redevenir ce qu'elles étaient, je fini de nouveau par regarder Duo et ce gars et je pense que le Duo que j'ai connu a bel et bien disparu, comment j'ai pu être aussi bête...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, alors que nous sommes là pour s'amuser, alors qu'il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai cette douleur qui m'oppresse des que je le vois s'approcher de trop près de ce mec, je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai envie de démollir ce gars et pourquoi je ne veux pas que Duo puisse un jour avoir quelqu'un...je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées, il ne m'appartient pas...mais je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le prenne et je ne supporte plus ce spectacle...je vais devenir fou, Réléna avait raison de ne pas vouloir venir, elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas, réagis bon dieu!

Et là d'un coup, je me lève, je vide mon verre d'un trait et me dirige vers Duo, je sens que tous ont les yeux rivés sur moi, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire mais je sais une chose...je ne vais pas laisser un mec me gâcher ma soirée! je tapote sur l'épaule du gars, il se retourne et me demande ce que je veux sur un ton mauvais, je ne lui répond pas et garde les yeux fixés sur Duo, qui fais d'ailleurs la même chose avec moi alors je pousse le gars sans ménagement et me plante devant ce baka, je me penche vers lui, attrape sa nuque et l'attire à moi

- Que diriez-vous d'une démonstration de danse jeune homme, vous m'accompagnez?

il se dégage de moi et me regarde complètement éberlué et le peu de colère qu'il avait dans ses yeux finit par s'estomper et fini par faire place à autre chose puis un sourire vient se dessiner sur son visage et il fait de même avec moi et m'attrape par la hanche et me murmure à l'oreille

- serait-ce une proposition!

je lui fais un sourire en coin et nous nous mettons à rire et puis je sens une main sur mon épaule, merde je l'avais complètement oublié lui! il a pas l'air content que je vienne lui enlever sa proie mais désolé mon p'tit père, ce sera pas pour ce soir et Duo semble penser comme moi parce qu'il se plante devant le gars et lui demande d'ôter sa main parce qu'au sinon il pourrait lui faire très mal...c'est qu'il est toujours aussi persuasif parce qu'il a réussi à faire reculer le mec qui finit par partir en grognant...

- pourquoi t'as fait ça Heero...je veux dire pourquoi t'es intervenu?

- parce que c'est notre soirée, je ne veux pas d'un étranger dans notre soirée et puis entre nous j'aurais pensé que tu aurais de meilleur goût!

À marquer dans les annales, je viens de me moquer d'une personne que je connais même pas, moi qui suis toujours en train de dire qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens au premier coup d'oeil...Léna va vraiment croire que son mec est un extraterrestre, hummmm bref fini les plaisanterie, je me sens un peu con à rester là planter au milieu d'une piste de danse donc ben autant se lancer et puis ce mec a réussi à m'enerver donc faut que j'évacue ma colère, je fais alors un clin d'oeil à Duo et nous partons tous les deux dans une danse dont on se souviendra toute notre vie je crois, nous nous laissons tellement transporter par la musique que nous ne remarquons même pas que beaucoup de personnes se sont arrêtées de danser pour nous regarder...comme au bon vieux temps...puis je fais signe à Maxwell et lui montre une estrade, nous courrons comme des dératés à celle-ci et reprenons, nous sommes l'un en face de l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux, nous sommes proches...très proches...puis je fini par me mettre dos à lui et tend mon poing en l'air incitant les gens à mettre le feu...je sens alors deux bras se nouer autour de ma taille et un murmure "merci" que j'entend à peine puis je lui prend les mains et les serre très fort et nous continuons de danser comme ça et à ce moment-là je me moque de ce que les gens peuvent penser...j'ai fait en sorte que Duo ne fasse pas une connerie ce soir...j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas le perdre et j'en suis fier...

Il détache ses mains, se met en face de moi et nous hurlons à en perdre haleine mais nos voix sont couvertes par la musique mais celle-ci fini par prendre fin et nous sommes complètement essouflés, nous descendons de l'estrade et partons rejoindre les autres, je vois Duo m'abandonner pour se diriger vers le bars et de loin me demande ce que je veux, je lui dit un Whisky puis reprends place sur mon tabouret mais quelque chose cloche...le silence...c'est trop silencieux...je lève les yeux et tous sont en train de me regarder d'un air complètement abasourdi

- Quoi!

- C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça Yuy, c'était quoi ça, c'était quoi cette danse, j'ai presque cru que vous alliez vous rouler un patin!

C'est Wufei qui vient de parler, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, déjà qu'il a toujours du mal avec ce sujet et qu'il a fait des efforts surhumains pour accepter ses potes tels qu'il sont, je crois qu'ils auraient fait une attaque ce soir

- j'ai fait en sorte que nous passions une bonne soirée tous Ensemble!

J'ai bien insisté sur le mot "ensemble" et je pense qu'il a compris puisqu'il finit par me dire que j'aurais pu les prévenir et qu'à l'avenir je ne devais plus jamais lui faire un coup pareil parce que pour lui j'ai toujours été le mec qui à la tête sur les épaules, Duo nous rejoint avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres et il s'exclame haut et fort que c'est la meilleure soirée à laquelle il est jamais assisté et me prend dans ses bras en me remerciant encore et encore, j'ai oublié de dire, il ne tient pas beaucoup l'alcool alors pour peu qu'il boit deux verres et s'énerve derrière...ben il devient complètement euphorique et fait n'importe quoi si bien que je dis à Quatre que je vais l'emmener dehors prendre l'air, il ne me dit rien, il me répond avec un sourire, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, il a pas arrêté de sourire depuis que nous sommes revenus de la piste mais pas son sourire habituels...non...c'est autre chose...

- Prends bien soin de lui heero, je te le confie...

Je suis surpris par ses paroles mais ne relève pas, il s'est toujours beaucoup inquiété pour Duo alors je ne fais pas attention et passe le bras de ce dernier autour de mes épaules et l'emmène dehors, il fait frais et cela à l'air de le réveiller, je peux enfin le laisser marcher tout seul et nous discutons de tout et de rien puis nous finissons par arriver au bord du canal et on s'asseoit sur un banc...il n'y a personne dans les rues, c'est désert, il faut dire aussi qu'il est presque 2h du matin, on sera pas resté longtemps avec les autres mais voilà il fallait pas qu'on reste aussi longtemps au resto mais bon je ne regrette pas, on aura bien rigolé et puis là au moins j'aime ces moments on est tous les deux même si on ne dit rien, c'est agréable...

Je le vois s'étirer et passer ses mains sur ses yeux pour se réveiller et se remettre d'aplomb, il se plaint alors du mal de crâne qu'il aura au réveil et je me moque de lui gentiment en lui disant qu'il savait très bien à quoi s'attendre en faisant le fou puis il se calme et je constate qu'il se referme un peu sur lui -même

- Duo? ça ne va pas?

- Dis Hee-chan, pourquoi tu me demandes pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant la guerre?

je tombe des nues, il me semblait...enfin il m'avait dit qu'on avait tout le temps pour en parler alors pourquoi il me demande ça mais je finis par voir qu'il a besoin d'en parler, comme si il avait un poids sur le coeur, quelque chose à vider mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon jour...si...voilà quoi je suis vraiment faible face à lui, il arrive toujours à m'avoir et finalement je lui demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais je ne m'attendais à ce genre de réaction, il se met à pleurer, sans doute l'effet de l'alcool qui accroît ses émotions, je lui ébouriffe ses cheveux et lui dit que ce n'est pas grave s'il ne veut pas en parler ce soir et...

- Si je dois te le dire! " je sursaute, décidement, il n'arrive qu'à me surprendre en ce moment, se rendant compte de song este il se calme et reprend d'une voix plus douce " je voulais pas te faire peur, je veux que tu m'écoute, ne m'interromps pas d'accord! par où commencer, je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas t'en parler mais Quatre m'a convaincu du contraire et puis je me suis dit que t'étais mon meilleur ami donc tu pourrais forcémment que comprendre...alors voilà...quand la guerre a éclaté, on a tous été séparés et nos familles nous ont emmenés, mes parents étaients pasteurs et ils avaient fait de leur église un endroit où soignés les blessés même des soldats du camp ennmis et un jour...ça a été su par le gouvernement...je m'en souviens parfaitement, je regarde ma mère...elle me sourit et puis plus rien...le noir...je me réveille et j'ai mal partout surtout aux jambes et je constate qu'une poutre me les a brisés et j'essaye de rassembler mes souvenirs et je ne me souviens que d'un sifflement et d'un grand boum..."

Je l'écoute raconter son récit et je sens mon estomac se nouer au fur et à mesure qu'il me raconte ce qu'il lui est arrivé, il a les larmes aux yeux mais ne les laissent pas couler, j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas de ça dont il avait peur de me parler mais d'autre chose, il prend une grande inspiration et poursuit

"...et puis j'ai regardé au tour de moi et il n'y avait plus rien que des débris cependant un bruit a attiré mon attention et...il y avait ma mère, la moitié du corps boryé par les pierres de l'église...elle avait tellement mal...elle ne me voyait même pas, elle ne faisait que gémir de douleur, hurler aussi et pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi l'écroulement de l'église, j'ai eu avoir son cadavre sous les yeux et quand ils m'ont sorti des débris...j'ai...j'ai perdu pied avec la réalité, je revoyais sans cesse cette image dans ma tête et je devenais fou et j'ai arrêté de parler...dès qu'on m'approchait, je me réfugié dans un coin, incapable de savoir qui j'étais et où j'étais...pour au final me retrouver interné en institution les deux années qui suivirent..."

Il ne retient plus ses larmes et j'ai mal pour lui, mal pour ce qu'il a enduré, il a du tellement souffrir, je pense avoir compris pourquoi il ne voulait pas m'en parler, ne me connaît-il pas assez depuis le temps, j'ai comme une envie de pleurer avec lui...

"...C'est Quatre qui m'a ramené vers la lumière, il nous a tous cherché pendant des années et j'ai été le premier qu'il a retrouvé, ce n'était pas difficile, j'étais dans un asile, personne ne pouvait me parler pourtant lui est venu chaque jour, chaque jour il me parlait de choses qui ne me faisaient aucun effet et bien plus tard quand je me suis senti mieux, il m'a reparlé de cette époque où je n'étais plus rien et m'a dit que les seules fois où je réagissais c'était quand il me parlait de toi...curieux n'est-ce pas...même en étant fou, tu étais dans mon esprit...et...et..."

je ne peux en supporter davantage et le prend dans mes bras et il finit par s'accrocher à moi et pleure tellement fort qu'il pourrait en crier s'il en avait la possibilité, ces sanglots me brise de l'intérieur, comment une personne aussi adorable que lui a-t-il pu subir toute cette souffrance? pourquoi la vie s'est-elle acharnée contre lui? comment a-t-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un seconde que je l'aurais regarder différemment en apprenant ça parce que je sais très bien qu'il avait peur que je le vois autrement et que je le rejette mais c'est tout le contraire et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il a besoin de moi et moi aussi...

Il se calme mais reste toujours agripper à moi, je le rassure en lui disant que je ne vais pas m'en aller, que je suis là puis il relève son visage et je prend ce dernier entre mes mains et pose son front contre le mien...nous restons ainsi de longues secondes qui me semblent une éternité puis il ouvre les yeux et là je vois dans ses yeux, quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu, un regard qui me fait penser que...je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma pensée, je viens de me perdre à nouveau dans ses yeux...je suis tellement accroché à son regard que j'ai l'impression de lire en lui, qu'il me laisse voir ce qu'il n'a jamais osé me montrer et dans un geste rempli de tendresse, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes...et le plus naturellement du monde, je fernme les yeux et lui rend sa douce caresse...à ce moment là, je ne pense plus à rien, ni à personne, j'ai oublié, le temps d'un instant, Réléna et il n'y a plus que lui...lui...et ce sentiment étrange qui semble s'éveiller en moi...je ne cherche pas à comprendre mais quand il se détache de moi je garde les yeux fermés...me disant que ce n'est qu'un rêve puis je sens ses mains sur mon visage

- merci Hee-chan...je...merci...

Je ne répond pas et je le sens se lever et quand je me décide enfin à rouvrir les yeux, il n'y a plus personne, le rue est désert et je suis tout seul...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je rentre dans mon appartement et pose les clès sur la table, je monte jusqu'à ma chambre et une fois arrivée dans celle-ci, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je me laisse tomber...je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer...je...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! je plaque ma main devant mes yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau mais c'est dur...

c'était pourtant une soirée parfaite, j'ai enfin réussi à dire à Heero ce que j'avais sur le coeur depuis des années et...ça a dérapé...je lui ai laissé voir quelque chose que je refusais d'avouer à moi-même et là j'ai mal...tellement mal...et maintenant je fais quoi...Quatre...t'avais raison...depuis toujours tu avais raison et c'est moi l'imbécile dans l'histoire, je croyais pouvoir oublier mais j'y arrive pas...j'y arrive pas...les larmes qui étaient prisonnières de ma main finissent par couler et je fini par prononcer une dernière phrase avant de tomber sur mon lit d'épuisement

- Heero...me détestes pas mais...je crois que je t'aime...

_à suivre..._

Me tuez pas s'il vous plaît! voilà il est 2h11 du matin exactement, j'étais inspirée, c'est la première fois qu'une fic m'inspire autant, je souriais en écrivant la scène finale de ce chapitre, j'avais prévenue qu'il y aurait quelque chose et encore plus de péripéties dans le prochain chapitre AH AH!

p'tite review, comme d'hab!


	5. Chapter 5: Le Choix

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir mais je tape tellement vite que j'inverse des lettres ou en oublie, oups moi suis qui inbattable en français, j'ai un peu honte de moi...

Enfin voilà, dans le dernier chapitre, les choses commencent enfin à évoluer entre Heero et Duo mais ce dernier pense avoir fait une erreur, que va-t-il se passer, je vous laisse lire la suite!

**CHAPITRE V**

cela fait une semaine depuis que j'ai laissé Heero près du canal et depuis je ne l'ai pas revu...oh ça ne vient pas de lui mais de moi, je n'arrive pas à oublier, je suis complètement perdu et je n'arriverais jamais à l'affronter, je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas pourtant, il m'appelle tous les jours, me laissant message sur message sur mon répondeur...il est venu aussi mais je n'ai pas ouvert la porte, je faisais le moins de bruit possible pour qu'il croit que je n'étais pas là mais dès qu'il s'en allait, je regrettais immédiatement de ne pas lui avoir ouvert et de nouveau...cette douleur qui t'envahit...qui te fait tellement mal que tu souhaiterais presque en mourir pour qu'elle s'en aille et ça finit toujours de la même façon, je frappe de rage dans le mur...jusqu'à ce que mes poings soient en sang...je peux vous dire que le mur est pas beau à voir maintenant...je suis vraiment un bel imbécile alors qu'il serait si simple de le voir, de lui expliquer ce que je ressens mais si je fais ça, c'est tout ce que je m'étais efforcé de croire qui s'effondre...j'avais réussi à me convaincre qu'il n'était que mon ami mais bon après en avoir tellement discuté avec Quatre, on finit par se poser des questions et se remettre également en question...s'il n'a pas raison, si je ne me voile pas la face et voilà où j'en suis...térrorisé à l'idée de ne pas arriver à vivre sans lui...

Le téléphone sonne de nouveau, j'ai fait exprès d'éteindre mon portable, pourquoi je fais ça! j'ai l'impression de me refaire une belle dépression là, ça me fait même rire, le répondeur se met en marche comme d'habitude

_" Duo c'est moi..."_

De nouveau je sens cette boule dans mon estomac et m'asseois par terre, juste à côté du téléphone et prend ma tête entre mes mains

_" Je sais que tu es là...pourquoi tu décroches pas? Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive! je...ça va te paraître bête dis comme ça mais...tu me manques...j'ai tellement eu l'habitude de t'entendre tous les jours que le son de ta voix me manque...j'aurais aimé qu'on parle tu sais, qu'on parle de ce qu'il s 'est passé...je sais que tu dois t'en vouloir...je te connais trop mais je pensais que nous étions suffisamment proches pour ne pas réagir comme ça...rappelle moi...s'il te plaît..."_

Tellement de tristesse dans sa voix et moi je pleure, s'il te plaît, aide moi à te quitter...je t'en prie...enlève moi ces sentiments, rends moi une vie normale, si tu étais mon ami alors laisse-moi mais ne m'abandonnes pas...je suis en complète contradiction, je veux t'oublier mais je veux en même temps te voir, si tu savais à quel point tu me manque aussi...

- Duo, tu es là!

La voix de Quatre, j'ai sursauté en entendant frapper mais je me sens soulagé d'un coup et lentement je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte, tout ce que j'entend c'est Quatre retenir sa respiration en me voyant, je sais, je ne suis vraiment pas beau à voir...je dois avoir les yeux explosés et dénués de toute vie...ça doit lui rappeler une époque...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé! j'ai eu Heero au téléphone, il était vraiment inquiet, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'a pas eu de signe de vie venant de toi...je viens et regarde dans quel état tu es...

Sa voix n'est plus la même, je sens que l'émotion le submerge et plutôt que de le voir pleurer lui aussi, je lui fait un petit sourire et l'invite à entrer, il ne manque pas en entrant de remarquer l'état de mon mur et s'empresse alors de me prendre le poignet et de regarder ma main...il relève son visage vers moi et il est dans l'incompréhension la plus totale mais au lieu de me crier dessus ou de mer regarder avec de la colère il me prend dans ses bras et caresse mes cheveux comme un enfant qu'on essaye de réconforter et ça me fait du bien...je m'accroche lentement à lui et le remercie d'être venu, j'en avais besoin...il peut pas savoir à quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un...je l'invite à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et prend place à côté de lui, il me demande alors ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je sois dans un tel état puisque quand il m'avait laissé partir avec Heero, tout allait bien...je ne réponds pas tout de suite, toutes les images me reviennent en mémoire, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'à ce moment-là, les choses soient différentes mais voilà...le mal est fait...

- T'avais raison Quatre, raison sur toute la ligne et moi je n'ai été qu'un pauvre idiot...

- De quoi tu veux parler, je comprend pas, me dis pas que...

Je hoche de la tête, il sait ce que j'ai voulu dire, lui dire que j'étais bel et bien amoureux de Heero, complètement dingue de lui, je lui raconte alors ce qu'il s'est passé et je vois son visage passé par toutes sortes d'expressions, la surprise, l'étonnement et finalement la tristesse...je lui demande de ne pas être triste pour moi, il y avait bien assez d'un dépressif dans cette appart'

- Tu te souviens de notre discussion à propos de ça au lycée Quat'?

_Flash back_

_Quatre, Duo et Heero se promène dans l'enceinte du lycée puis Wufei vient embarquer Heero par le bras ne laissant pas à ce dernier le temps de protester, il se retourne vers Duo et ce dernier lui dit qu'ils vont les rejoindre, qu'ils doivent d'abord parler un peu...Quatre regarde Duo qui n'a pas quitter le japonais des yeux, il sourit, un sourire qui en dit long_

_- Dis donc mon ami, tu serais pas un peu tombé amoureux par hasard!_

_Duo le regarde alors, surpris, il ne pensait pas que le jour où il dirait à Quatre qu'il est homo, que celui-ci chercherait à tout prix à lire ses pensées et à savoir qui l'intéressait_

_- Non Quatre, Heero n'est pas mon genre du tout, pourquoi tu crois ça?_

_- à la façon dont tu le regardes, avec tellement de tendresse et puis ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas ton genre que tu ne peux pas etre amoureux de lui, ne me la fait pas à moi!_

_L'américain ne répond rien, il s'asseoit sur les marches d'un bâtiment non loin de l'endroit où sont partis Wufei et Heero, il le regarde toujours et sait bien que Quatre l'observe toujours attendant sa réponse puis il soupire et croise ses bras derrière sa tête_

_- Pourquoi te mentir Quat', c'est vrai j'avoue être un peu attiré par lui, qui ne le serait pas, regarde le franchement...il est parfait..._

_- Tu devrais lui en parler et..._

_Duo le coupe en lui disant que jamais il ne devrait être au courant et fait promettre à Quatre de ne rien lui dire sous peine de torture, il finit par imiter ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir et l'arabe se met à rire puis ils sont interrompu par Heero qui les appelle tous les deux et leur propose de faire un match de foot et qu'il manque deux personnes pour que l'équipe soit complète, ils s'avancent alors tous les deux vers le terrain_

_- Tu vois Quatre, ce sourire qu'il a quand il me regarde!_

_- Oui et bien?_

_- ce sourire, il me fait craquer, il ne le fait qu'à moi, c'est ce qui me fait le plus de bien dans ce monde et pour l'instant je me contenterais de ça, je me contenterais d'avoir son sourire et c'est bien ainsi..._

_Quatre se met alors à rire en se moquant de lui en imitant un jeune amoureux complètement baba et Duo le remet à sa place aussi en rigolant_

_- amoureux, exagère pas non plus!_

_- tu sais Duo, je vais te dire un truc sérieux...celui qui rit de l'amour en pleurera un jour..._

_Duo reste muet face à ce que viens de dire son ami puis son regard se pose de nouveau sur Heero et il se met lui aussi à sourire..._

_Fin Flash back_

- Tu vois, t'avais entièrement raison...

je me suis mis à pleurer, je ne me retiens plus...j'ai vraiment finit par en pleurer moi qui me croyais assez solide, Quatre pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit que tout va s'arranger, que rien n'est perdu et puis tant que je ne me serais pas expliquer avec Heero, je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'il a pensé...mais comment oserais-je affronter son regard et puis y'a Réléna...c'est elle qui a tout fait pour que je le revois et moi je fais quoi!...j'embrasse son mec...comment pourrais-je la voir elle aussi, elle ne m'a rien fait, je peux pas lui faire ça!

- Que vas-tu faire?

c'est une bonne question, je me lève et m'avance près de la table et prends le papier qui est posé dessus et le tend à Quatre en lui précisant que je l'ai reçu il y a deux jours, il se met à lire le papier et me regarde surpris, il me demande si c'est sérieux, j'acquiesce et il me demande si je compte accepter

- Je l'ai déjà fait...

- quoi! c'est une blague j'espère, tu peux pas faire ça! non de dieu Duo...tu crois que faire ça c'est la meilleure solution, tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable et...

- mais mets-toi un peu à ma place!" nous commencons à hausser le ton ce qui n'augure rien de bon, il finit par se calmer, je sais qu'il se sent trahi...il me dit qu'il comprend parfaitemement ce que je ressens mais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire ça...je le sais bien...j'avais finalement réussi à me forger une sacré force de caractère et tout est à refaire...je sais bien que ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions que j'ai pu avoir mais c'est la seule que j'ai...Quatre semble vraiment en colère

- Dis moi alors Quatre, vas-y je t'écoute, dis moi comment je dois faire pour réussir à vivre avec ce que j'ai sur le coeur, comment réussir à continuer à le voir? si je continue comme ça, je vais finir par me détruire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, je ne le fais pas de gaïété de coeur, crois moi alors si tu as une meilleure solution, dis-moi...j'aimerais savoir comment le quitter alors dis... j'attend...

Il ne trouve rien à redire, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mais j'ai pas le choix...il quitte mon appartement sans un mot...puis deux jours plus tard nous nous retrouvons tous dans notre restaurant préféré, je les ai tous invité, j'ai pris énormément sur moi pour paraître le plus naturel possible au yeux de Heero qui ne m'a pas lâché du regard depuis que nous nous sommes assis...et bien à tomber, il s'est assis juste à côté et j'aurais craqué depuis longtemps si Quatre n'avait pas été lui aussi juste à côté, il me rassure, j'ai eu le temps de reparler avec lui de notre conversation et il s'est excusé de s'être emporté mais il a peur que je fasse une erreur, je lui ai avoué moi aussi avoir un peu peur mais que voilà c'était comme ça, je ne changerais pas d'avis...

- Dis donc maxwell, c'est pourquoi cette invitation?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wufei a posé la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres et nous regardons tous Duo, je ne sais pas si les autres l'ont remarqué mais il a maigri, il semble si fragile et je sais que j'en suis en partie responsable, j'ai essayé d'avoir 5 min avec lui avant d'entrer tout à l'heure mais Quatre l'a pris par le bras et l'a emmené devant moi, il ne s'est pas retourné et je suis resté là...j'y comprends plus rien...j'aurais voulu qu'on s'explique sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous...je pense qu'il doit croire qu'il a tout foutu par terre entre nous, qu'il a commis une faute, je le connais par coeur mais bon dieu! si ça avait été une erreur, aurais-je répondu à son baiser! c'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, un instant de faiblesse mais ça ne veut pas dire que notre amitié doit être remise en cause ou alors...c'est qu'il y a autre chose...qu'est-ce que tu me caches Duo?

donc nous attendons tous la réponse à la question et je le vois se lever de sa chaise et nous regarder un à un, je sens qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer, il semble mal à l'aise et je vois Quatre lui donner un petit coup de coude pour lui dire de se lancer...il semble au courant...ça commence à m'énerver tout ça

- Bon et bien hum hum...si je vous ai tous convié ce soir, c'est pour une raison...malheureusement bien que cette raison soit simple, elle est dure à dire...je ne sais pas par où commencer alors je vais vous dire les choses clairement...inutile de tourner autour du pot...vous me connaissez...vous savez qu'après la guerre, je me suis engagé comme volontaire en dehors de mon travail pour des causes humanitaires..." où cela va-t-il nous mener, je n'arrive pas à savoir quel est le rapport entre ça et l'invitation...largué...je crois que le mot est juste pour dire quel est mon état d'esprit actuellement...complètement largué...

"...donc ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est que j'ai reçu une lettre récemment et que...désolé les gars...je vous adore tous...vous êtes ma seconde famille mais...je m'en vais...on m'a proposé un boulot dans un autre pays pour une durée indéterminée...ils ont besoin de volontaires et j'ai accepté...désolé..."

Quoi! j'ai du mal entendre ce qu'il vient de dire mais à voir la tête des autres, je pense avoir bien entendu...je me sens boullir de l'intérieur, je serre mes poings qui se trouve en dessous de la table...j'entend alors Hilde et Sally lui dire de penser quand même à leur écrire...alors c'est comme ça, ils acceptent tous le fait qu'il s'en aille! mais pas moi...pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que le fait d'être volontaire n'est pas la vraie raison à son départ...je ne peux pas en supporter davantage

- Dis moi Duo, tu as pris ta décision depuis longtemps ou seulement la semaine dernière!

c'est sorti tout seul et je sens les regards sur moi puis je me lève, j'entend Quatre me demander ce qui ne va pas et sans un mot, je quitte la table et me dirige vers la sortie...Quatre m'appelle et Wufei me demande où je vais...je ne leur répond pas et continue mon avancée et une fois dehors, je lève les yeux au ciel...je suis en colère...contre lui...je sens qu'on me tire par le bras et me retrouve en face de Duo

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend Heero!

Il se fout de moi mais il se fout de moi, c'est à moi qu'il demande ça, je lui répond alors que c'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, il semble surpris du ton que j'emplois mais je ne m'arrête pas en si bon chemin

- Quoi, j'ai pas raison! c'est quoi cette histoire encore! je te connais Duo...mieux que n'importe qui dans cette salle et je sais très bien que tu as décidé ça il n'y a que quelques jours alors te fous pas de moi..." mon ton est de plus en plus bas, j'ai la gorge sérrée...il me dit que j'ai raison, qu'il a décidé ça la semaine dernière mais qu'il a toujours été volontaire et qu'il veut aider les gens victimes de guerres, il me ment...je le sais...je le sens et cela m'énerve encore plus et dans un accès de colère, je le prend par le col de son pull et le plaque contre le mur

"...Arrête de mentir...arrête de me mentir à la fin! si je ne te connaissais pas assez bien, je croirais ce que tu viens de me dire mais voilà, je te connais par coeur et tes raisons, je ne les croient pas! MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FUIS À LA FIN?"

Il me regarde calmement, il ne s'est pas débattu, rien, il n'a pas bougé, il m'a laissé dire ce que j'avais à dire sans broncher...sans m'en rendre compte, je sens une main se poser sur ma joue et la caresser et il ne me dit qu'une chose

-...mes sentiments...

- je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire?

- tu as raison Heero...je fuis...je fuis ce que j'ai toujours refusé d'accepter...je fuis mes sentiments...ceux que j'ai pour toi depuis toujours...

Je le relâche et m'éloigne de lui, encore une fois je ne suis pas sur d'avoir bien entendu...il me dit que c'est la vérité, qu'il s'est toujours efforcé de nier ce que les autres lui disaient, il s'est toujours efforcer de se mentir à lui-même mais qu'aujourd'hui, il n'en a plus la force, que de me voir lui fait mal

- Tu n'y es pour rien Heero...c'est moi...mais voilà maintenant tu sais...tu peux choisir de me haïr...mais tu ne changera pas les choses...je t'...

Je ne laisse pas finir et lui demande de ne pas le dire...je suis essouflé...au fond de moi, je savais déjà tout ça mais notre amitié était tellement plus forte que tout...j'ai toujours su qu'il cachait quelque chose mais pour moi c'était mon meilleur ami...je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je ressens en cet instant, j'ai refusé qu'il finisse sa phrase, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait dire...pourquoi je lui ai dit stop? pourquoi j'ai peur de l'entendre me dire ça? parce que c'est trop important, que ça ne se dit pas comme ça...je ne calcule plus rien, j'ai mal à la tête, c'était tellement plus simple avant, quand nous étions juste des gosses...il s'approche de moi et je le laisse faire, je suis fatigué

- Je sais ce que tu penses Hee-chan malheureusement c'est trop tard pour rattrapper le temps perdu ou pour revenir en arrière...les choses sont ce qu'elles sont...je sais que tu as du mal à accepter ce que je viens de dire c'est normal, j'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre mais c'est comme ça...

- Alors tu pars à cause de moi...

- non...je..." il cherche ses mots, il aura beau essayer de me dire le contraire, ce qu'il m'a dit juste avant me prouve que j'ai raison, moi qui m'étais juré de rester à ses côtés, je suis celui qui le fait fuir et je ne le supporte pas, je met ma main devant lui et lui fais signe d'arrêter de se trouver une excuse et que j'ai compris...il n'insiste pas, je sens que la conversation est fini et m'apprête à m'en aller quand il me retient et me demande de ne pas partir, que même s'il s'en va, il ne veut pas que nous nous quittions comme ça

- Tu as fait ton choix Duo et je ne veux pas rester te voir dire au revoir à tout le monde en sachant que je suis la raison de ton départ...je suis désolé mais je peux pas

Il est attristé par ce que je viens de dire mais c'st la vérité, il murmure tout bas qu'il viendra quand même me voir pour me dire au revoir mais je le coupe de nouveau et lui fait comprendre que c'est ce qu'on vient de faire et m'éloigne et malgré la distance qui commence à nous séparer l'un de l'autre, il finit par me dire une dernière chose qui me fait l'effet d'un couteau dans le coeur

- je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon genre mais la vérité c'est que parfois tu me manques tellement que ça en est insupportable (1) mais voilà j'aime la personne que tu es...je t'aime et ça je pourrais pas l'oublier...

Et je l'entend rentrer dans le restaurant, il l'a dit...ce que je ne voulais pas qu'il dise et c'est justement ce que je craignais, je finis par m'isoler dans une ruelle et m'accroupi, j'ai des nausées et je ne tiens plus et me mets à frapper le mur devant moi en me maudissant, finalement je me met à pleurer...j'ai essayé de ne pas montrer à quel point chaque mots qu'il me disait me faisaient mal à moi aussi, j'ai essayais d'être fort, de ne rien laisser transparaître mais là c'est plus que je peux en supporter... en quelques mots, je viens à nouveau de perdre la personne qui m'importait le plus en ce monde et la douleur est atroce, je sais qu'il doit souffrir lui aussi, je ne supporte pas d'être la cause de sa souffrance et je me rends compte que ça faisait des années que cela durait et mon malaise ne fait que s'accroître...il m'abandonne et je suis impuissant...pourtant je me relève tant bien que mal et me murmure à moi -même

- et notre promesse Duo...et notre promesse...deux gamins qui s'étaient promis d'être amis à la vie, à la mort...pourrais-tu avoir oublier?

Je sors une photo de ma poche de veste, celle où nous sommes tous les deux et regarde de nouveau l'inscription dessus (2)

- N'oublies pas...

_à suivre..._

1: phrase prise dans le film "le secret de Brokeback mountain" magnifique film, j'en étais toute retournée, faut le voir!

2: pour ceux qui ont oublié, la photo j'en parle dans le premier chapitre!

Je vous laisse même pas le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions que je poste un nouveau chapitre mais que voulez-vous quand on écoute une musique super triste, ça vous motive!


	6. Chapter 6: Ouvres les yeux

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir mais je tape tellement vite que j'inverse des lettres ou en oublie, oups moi suis qui inbattable en français, j'ai un peu honte de moi...

allez hop, c'est reparti pour un nveau chapitre, c'est grâce à vous ça, donc si vous avez pas encore remarqué, Quatre a un assez grand rôle dans ma fic, c'est lui qui fais en sorte que les choses vont dans le bons sens et oui!

**CHAPITRE VI**

Je suis enfin arrivé chez moi, j'ai traîné avant de rentrer mais il n'est pas très tard, ça doit faire 2h que j'ai quitté les autres, 2h que je sais que Duo va s'en allait...je ne sais même pas où il va, je n'y pense même pas, tout ce que j'ai à l'esprit c'est le fait qu'encore une fois, la vie nous sépare mais cette fois les circonstances ne sont plus les mêmes...c'est par notre faute que nous en sommes là...enfin je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça comme ça mais nous avons cherché ce qu'il nous arrive...

- Heero c'es toi!

Réléna vient m'accueillir, elle est surprise que je rentre aussi tôt, et à ma tête, elle voit que quelque chose ne va pas, le temps où je savais cacher mes émotions est loin...très loin...surtout quand il s'agit de lui, je ne me contiens plus...elle me questionne mais c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler, j'ai encore les nerfs qui risquent de lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre et je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça...je ne l'ai pas habitué à ça...je me force à sourire et lui mens, je lui dis qu'un des copains a eu un petit malaise et que nous avons du annuler la soirée, elle semble paniquer en entendant ça mais je la rassure en lui disant que c'était juste un coup de fatigue...je mens...je mens à Réléna...je n'ai pas d'autres choix, je me vois mal la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire " au fait, ben Duo m'a dit qu'il allait s'en aller, qu'il m'aimait et que c'est en partie ma faute s'il s'en va, je me suis explosé le poing dans un mur, je n'ai envie qu'une d'une chose c'est pleurer rien qu'en y repensant parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache une partie de moi mais à part ça tout baigne!"...non je ne peux décidemment pas lui en parler ce soir...j'ai envie d'une douche, une bonne douche, histoire de me remettre d'aplomb.

je l'embrasse sur la joue et la rassure sur mon état, je vais très bien mais au lieu de faire comme d'habitude et de me laisser, elle m'attrape par le poignet et m'oblige à lui faire face, je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais à ce genre de chose venant de sa part

- Tu crois que je te connais pas assez! tu serais jamais dans cet état s'il s'était vraiment passé ce que tu viens de me dire Heero...je vois trop dans tes yeux que tu es triste à l'intérieur, que s'est-il passé? ça a un rapport avec Duo?

Duo...Duo...ce nom, tel un poignard dès que je l'entend, je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux 5 min et je le vois et cette image me destabilise...je ne veux pas en parler, pas ce soir...doucement j'enlève sa main de mon poignet et lui fait comprendre que je ne suis pas en forme pour en parler et qu'elle doit être patiente, ça va passer...ça doit passer...je vais alors dans la salle de bain et me regarde dans la glace, je me fais peur à moi-même...qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi! j'ouvre le robinet et laisse couler l'eau dans mes mains et les passe sur mon visage mais je sais très bien que ça ne changera pas grand chose...je ne fais que penser à ce qu'il m'a dit

_" parfois tu me manques tellement que ça en est insupportable..."_

Cette phrase qui semble me parler plus que toutes les autres...pourquoi?...parce que parfois je ressentais moi aussi la même chose...il y a décidemment quelque chose qui cloche chez moi...ces drôles de pensées qui m'habitent depuis quelques temps et dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser...je me déshabille et me met sous la douche et laisse les gouttes glissaient sur mon visage, gouttes qui se mélangent avec mes larmes qui se sont misent à couler...depuis quand suis-je devenu si faible? depuis quand arrive-t-on à m'atteindre en plein coeur et pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me mettre dans un tel état...quand il m'a demandé de ne pas partir tout à l'heure, je voulais rester, je voulais vraiment rester mais au fond de moi je me disais que ça changerait quoi que je reste?...rien du tout...il allait quand même partir et le seul fait de se rappeler que j'en suis la cause m'est insupportable...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté sous la douche mais quand je me décide à sortir de la salle de bain, l'appartement est plongé dans le noir, je vais alors dans la chambre et constate que Réléna s'est endormie...je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça...je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir quelqu'un de plus important qu'elle dans ma vie...je referme doucement la porte, je ne veux pas la réveiller et retourne m'asseoir dans le canapé, je fixe un point invisible les mains dans les poches...je parcoure l'ensemble de l'appart' comme si je le voyais pour la première fois et me souviens du moment où on a emménagé, j'étais tellement différent mais j'étais moi...je me lève et me dirige vers le meuble où sont disposés les photos, je soulève le cadre de celle que j'avais rajoutés et retire la photo qu'il y a à l'intérieur...je prend alors sur moi et déchire cette dernière d'un coup et la laisse tomber par terre, faisant de même quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai posé mes mains sur le sol...ça va vraiment pas...il faut que j'arrive à faire abstraction de mes sentiments et redevenir celui que j'étais...Je préfère alors remettre à demain toutes mes questions sans réponses et part rejoindre Réléna, je m'allonge à côté d'elle et commence à caresser ses longs cheveux...ses longs cheveux qui me font tant penser à ...

Je me relève d'un coup réalisant ce que je viens de penser, je suis tout tremblant...je la regarde à nouveau et mes lèvres ne formulent alors qu'une seule question " j'aurais pas fait ça...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

Le lendemain, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à me lever, je ne peux pas aller bosser avec la tête que j'ai, j'appelle alors le bureau et trouve une excuse bidon comme quoi j'ai chopé la crève et que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui...je dois reprendre ma vie en main et si pour cela je ne dois plus les voir alors je le ferais...je me suis laissais aller, j'ai trop cru que ça allait être pour toujours comme ça mais maintenant je pense avoir ouvert les yeux et ce que je vois c'est un autre avenir...un avenir sans eux...un avenir sans lui...et même si ça me coûte de devoir faire ça, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux rien changer alors autant m'y faire tout de suite avant de devenir fou...j'ai pris ma décision!

La semaine qui suit se passe à peu près normalement si on oublie mes moments de déprime, le fait que je m'énervais pour un rien au boulot et que j'ai pas arrêté d'éviter Réléna, mis à part tout ça, ça a été une semaine normale...je me suis plongé dans le boulot, je suis rentré plusieurs fois chez moi avec des dossiers sous les bras, à quoi ça sert de faire ça? à oublier...et je commence à me sentir mieux...non vraiment...je me sens mieux, je vais pas non plus sauter sur les toits mais je dirais que maintenant je suis de nouveau moi...le Heero grognon, qui n'a pas de sens de l'humour et qui a le regard de la mort...les choses reprennent leur cours normal...mais il y a encore des soirs où je pense à Duo, je me demande s'il est déjà parti...j'espère parfois que je ne lui ai pas fait trop mal...faut dire qu'on ne s'est pas quitté en très bons termes, c'est de ma faute je sais mais s'il était venu me dire au revoir un autre jour, j'ignore quelle aurait été ma réaction, j'ignore si je lui aurais demandé de rester...sans doute...je sais qu'on fond de moi, ce manque...ce vide, que j'ai ressenti pendant des années, refait surface petit à petit...je le sens...mais je ne regrette pas tous ces moments qu'on a passé ensemble, je ne regrette rien, ça fait partie des mes meilleurs souvenirs et je veux les garder intacts dans ma mémoire!

- Heero, désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute mais je vais rentrer tard ce soir, j'ai un dîner d'affaire avec mon patron, donc y'a de quoi manger dans le frigo surtout que tu sais cuisiner alors à ce soir!

Je la regarde traverser le salon, prendre son manteau et s'en aller, moi je suis dans le canapé, l'ordinateur portable sur mes jambes, mes lunettes sur mon nez et un crayon dans ma bouche (1), foutu dossier, faut que je le finisse pour demain...n'empêche qu'un détail attire mon attention, elle ne m'a pas dit au revoir, je la trouve quelque peu distante ces derniers temps pourtant j'ai beaucoup plus de temps à lui consacrer depuis une semaine...peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez proche d'elle et qu'elle me le reproche à sa manière...je sais bien que je n'ai pas été le parfait copain durant ces dernières semaines mais je vais essayer de me rattraper...rahhhhh c'est pas vrai! il est infernal ce dossier, j'en sors pas! bon autant arrêter là et je reprendrais tout à l'heure, ça sert à rien de s'énerver...surtout que je m'énerve facilement en ce moment donc on referme gentiment l'ordinateur et on se détend...

Je savoure ce moment, je n'entend que le tic tac de l'horloge, je m'allonge dans le canapé et passe mon bras au dessus de mon visage...ça fait du bien...je laisse mon esprit vagabonder...je pense à tout et à rien en même temps mais depuis deux jours maintenant, je me sens plus en accord avec moi-même, j'ai appris à ne plus me poser de question quand j'agis bizarrement, je me dis que si je le fais c'est pour une bonne raison et ne cherche pas plus loin...

De toute façon je savais bien que ce moment serait de courte durée, on vient déjà m'ennuyer...c'est avec une lenteur extrème que je me relève espérant que mon visiteur va finir par s'en aller mais non, j'entend de nouveau sonner mais foutez-moi la paix! et voilà qu'en quelques secondes, tous mes efforts faits cette semaine pour reprendre une vie normale sont réduits à néant avec l'arrivée de

- Quatre...que fais-tu là!" je soupire en lui demandant espérant qu'il comprenne que je suis pas très content de le voir

- je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles et te parler un peu...tu te souviens je voulais le faire il y a pas mal de temps maintenant!

ah oui c'est vrai, c'était après que je les ai tous revu, Quatre m'avait dit en s'en allant qu'il aimerait bien qu'on parle un jour et on avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous les deux pour parler mais je ne vois pourquoi il veut le faire maintenant

- Whaaaa il est joli ton appart', je parie que c'est ta copine qui a fait la déco...oh et ça, c'est sa famille! " le voilà parti à faire son curieux, c'est tout lui ça, il veut tout savoir de tout le monde même s'il ne connaît pas la personne c'est pas grave, il n'a jamais vu Réléna et il regarde les photos en essayant de deviner qui est qui, il est marrant ce gars...je le vois se baisser et se relever avec quelque chose à la main, il se retourne et je vois ce qu'il tient, c'est un des morceaux de la photo que j'ai déchiré, il a du rester en dessous du meuble et je l'ai pas vu " tu sais que tu étais le seul à avoir cette photo, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu m'en faire un double..."

- Quatre...si tu me disais quelle est la vraie raison de ta venue, tu veux...

Je suis fatigué de jouer à ce jeu là avec lui, toujours des phrases avec plein de sous entendus, des regards ou des sourires qui veulent dire beaucoup de choses et quand on lui demande une explication, il passe à un autre sujet et c'est toujours comme ça..pourtant il sait que je n'ai aucune patience et que je n'aime pas ce jeu là, il regarde encore l'ensemble de l'appartement et ne se gène pas pour visiter tout seul, ce que je ne manque pas de lui faire remarquer, quand je disais qu'il n'a aucune gène puis entre deux pièces il me dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, je lui demande de répéter

- Je disais: tu sais que Duo part demain?

je rate un battement de coeur, nous y voilà, le sujet sensible, il a attendu le bon moment avant de se lancer...je savais bien qu'il finirait par m'en parler et je suis sur que c'est la principale raison de sa visite, il revient dans le salon et me questionne du regard pour voir si j'ai bien entendu et je lui répond que oui, il commence par me dire que je leur ai manqué au repas la semaine dernière, que Duo leur a dit que je ne me sentais pas trop bien et que j'avais préféré rentrer

- je n'en ai pas cru un mot tu te doutes bien Heero...je n'ai eu qu'à voir son regard rempli de douleur pour comprendre que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé mais il n'a rien voulu me dire, il m'a juste dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire parce que maintenant les choses étaient claires et...

- pourquoi tu me dis ça! pourquoi t'es là...pourquoi...rahhhh oublie!

je suis en train de rentrer dans son jeu, il ne faut pas que je rentre dans son jeu...je le connais, il veut me faire dire quelque chose ou me convaincre d'autre chose mais je n'irais pas dans son sens alors pour qu'il me laisse la paix autant lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé et ne pas attendre ses questions donc sans qu'il ait le temps d'en placer une, je lui raconte ce que Duo m'a dit, pas dans les détails parce que si je me remémore trop de souvenirs, tous mes efforts pour me sentir mieux vont partir aux oubliettes

- me dis pas que t'étais pas au courant Heero! me dis pas que t'ignorais ses sentiments...

- Tu veux la vérité, tu vas l'avoir, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que Duo me cachait quelque chose, j'ai toujours su que sa gentillesse et ses attentions envers moi cachait un secret mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'en parlait, je pensais que nous étions amis, je pensais qu'il ne s'éloignerait jamais de moi s'il devait un jour se passait quelque chose et tu sais quoi? il s'est passé quelque chose...quelque chose de non prémédité mais qui nous a paru tellement naturel sur le moment et tu veux que je te raconte le suite de l'histoire, tu dois la connaître puisqu'on la vit en ce moment...il préfère fuir...c'est tellement plus facile...

Il en colère, je le sens, il n'aime pas quand je parle avec un ton aussi sacarstique, il va me dire quoi? que Duo a souffert, qu'il souffre encore maintenant mais moi...il n'a pas pensé à moi...de toutes ces questions que je me suis posé...toutes les fois où j'ai croisé son regard et où j'ai eu l'impression de m'y perdre...où je ne me reconnaissais pas, je ne me comprenais plus...non il ne sait rien de tout ça parce que ça ne regardait que Duo et moi! pourtant c'est une autre réponse qu'il va me donner et qui va me laisser sans voix

- et toi Heero, pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas simplement les yeux?...pourquoi n'es-tu pas honnête envers toi-même? pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à accepter le fait que tu peux pas vivre sans lui!

mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte et puis cette quoi cette voix toute calme qu'il vient de prendre, il se rapproche de moi et je ne bouge plus, incapable de le faire, ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à me faire comprendre, qu'il le dise une bonne fois pour toute, il sait très bien que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ses devinettes alors qu'il le dise et s'en aille...je veux qu'on me foute la paix...s'il vous plaît...j'ai baissé les yeux mais il m'oblige à le regarder en tenant mon visage entre ses mains

"...pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que les sentiments de Duo à ton égards ne sont pas à sens unique...vois la vérité en face...tu l'aimes autant que lui t'aime mais tu as enfoui tes sentiments si profondément en toi que tu les as oublié et..."

- c'est faux!

Je me dégage de lui et reprend mon souffle, il me regarde toujours avec cet air triste

- De quoi as-tu peur Heero?

Je lui hurle que je n'ai pas peur, que je n'ai peur de rien, je lui demande de s'en aller, de me laisser tranquille mais lui s'obstine à rester, essayant à tout prix à me faire admettre quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai, d'ailleurs j'en ai tellement ras-le-bol que je finis par le regarder dans les yeux et calmement je lui dis que je ne suis pas amoureux de Duo

-Si, tu l'es, Heero...seulement tu as confondu tes sentiments, ce que tu croyais être de l'amitié n'était rien d'autre que de l'amour sinon explique nous pourquoi tu te braques comme ça si Quatre a tort...

je me retourne vers la personne qui vient de parler...Réléna...je pensais qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer ce soir...je ne comprends plus rien et depuis quand elle connaît Quatre? je la vois s'approcher de lui et s'excuse d'êtere intervenu au mauvais moment, Quatre lui répond que ce n'est pas grave, que de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi buté que moi, il fallait abandonné et que je me rendrais compte tout seul de ma bêtise mais que ce jour là il sera trop tard...

- Il n'est jamais trop tard..." elle s'approche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes "...tu sais Heero, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre comment une personne avait réussi à te changer en si peu de temps...comment une personne avait réussi là où j'avais échoué, te rendre le sourire, je pensais qu'avec le temps tu finirais par t'ouvrir à moi, que tu changerais mais non, tu es resté le même jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans ta vie et le jour où je l'ai vu, j'ai su...aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, je t'ai demandé une fois pourquoi tu avais craqué sur moi et tu m'avais répondu pour ma gentillesse, mon naturel, mon humour, ma façon d'être un peu fofolle et puis tu a rajouté que tu aimais les cheveux longs et je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à ce que je le vois et ne le nie pas...je t'en prie...ne dis pas que tu n'as pas vu la ressemblance qu'il a entre lui et moi..."

je l'écoute sans l'interrompre et plus elle avance dans son récit plus elle baisse le regard et plus je sens une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix...pourquoi fait-elle ça?

"...quand tu me dis que tu m'aimes, j'ai l'impression que tu ne le penses pas...quand tu es rentré la semaine dernière et que tu étais complètement déprimé, tu as refusé de me dire pourquoi et j'ai appelé Quatre qui m'a dis que Duo s'en allait et là j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, pas une seule fois en 2 ans tu t'es rendu malade comme ça pour moi, jamais après une de nos disputes, tu as montré que tu étais triste...jamais...alors Heero, arrête ce petit jeu et comme Quatre te la dit...ouvres les yeux et ne le laisse pas partir, ne laisse pas s'échapper la personne qui saura te rendre le sourire..."

Quatre ne l'a pas interrompu, je ne lui demande même pas comment ils se sont connu, ce qu'elle vient de dire trotte dans ma tête, une voix au fond de moi me hurle de croire ce qu'elle vient de dire, me hurle de voir la vérité en face et finalement je semble enfin comprendre...

- Léna...pardonnes moi..." je la prend dans mes bras "...pardonnes moi de t'avoir fait du mal sans le vouloir...pardonnes moi d'avoir été un parfait imbécile...vous me demandez de vous dire que vous avez raison, que j'aime Duo plus que ma vie mais c'est pas si facile...comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à me dire que c'est vrai..."

- Tu n'as pas d'efforts à faire Heero, juste à te souvenir de l'état dans lequel tu était quand il t'a dit qu'il s'en allait et te souvenir de ce que tu as ressenti quand...tu sais quoi...et tu trouveras ta réponse...elle est déjà en toi...elle n'attend qu'un évenement pour la faire surgir!

Me souvenir de ce que j'ai ressenti quand nous nous sommes embrassés, c'est ça que Quatre a voulu dire, Léna n'est pas au courant, je lui ai même caché ça, je n'ai même pas chercher à savoir pourquoi je ne lui avait pas dit mais là je me souviens exactement de ce que j'ai ressenti...un bien être infini...le sentiment d'être avec la personne qui ne vous fera jamais de mal...le sentiment d'être vraiment unique à ses yeux...et maintenant je me souviens...j'aurais voulu que cet instant ne cesse jamais...je...

Je lève les yeux vers Quatre alors que j'ai toujours Réléna dans les bras et je lui fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, il semble comprendre mes intentions et me demande de me dépêcher, je me détache de Léna, lui souris et l'embrasse sur le front

- Je t'aime vraiment tu sais...mais...

- Ne dis rien...je sais ce que tu veux dire...tu peux y aller, tinquiètes pas pour moi, je suis solide, j'ai quand même passé deux ans avec monsieur je suis un vrai glaçon alors plus rien ne peut m'atteindre!

je lui caresse tendrement la joue, elle est terrible, c'est une fille formidable et j'aurais vraiment fait ma vie avec elle si...c'est dur de voir la vérité en face quand même, je prend ma veste, remercie Quatre au passage et sort de l'appart' en courant

Je pourrais crier haut et fort qu'ils ont raison mais avant ça je préfère marcher un peu tout seul pour réfléchir à tout ce qui vient d'être dit, je me souviens de toutes les fois, que ce soit au lycée ou il n'y pas longtemps, où nous passions des après midi ensemble, sans un mot, savourant juste le fait d'être ensemble, toutes les fois ces dernières semaines où je me mettais à rougir pour un rien dès qu'il y avait des sous entendus sur nous deux et puis cette soirée avec ce gars qui dansait avec lui, la colère qui est montée en moi en le voyant se coller à lui, je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec lui, j'avais ressenti une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que Duo puisse envisager une relation avec ce gars, ça m'avait rendu malade! plus je pense à tous ces détails plus je pense à toutes les questions que je me suis posé dès que je le regardais, pourquoi je sentais mon coeur s'emballait dès qu'il me fixait avec un regard si intense, je disais que c'était juste parce qu'il avait une façon de regarder les gens qui faisait peur mais en fait j'étais destabilisé, perturbé par ce qu'il était capable d'éveiller en moi...au final j'avais peur...peur de m'avouer que notre amitié n'en était peut-être pas une...que notre relation dépassait ce stade...j'ai passer tout mon temps à me prouver le contraire et aujourd'hui grâce à Quatre, à qui j'ai failli en mettre une, et grâce à Léna, je pense avoir compris et je commence à voir tout ça sous un autre jour mais j'ai encore une chose à faire...

Je dois voir Duo...

_à suivre..._

dernier Chapitre...il sera un peu plus court que les autres mais je vous promet un truc vraiment mignon pour ce final!

1: je l'imaginais trop Kawaï comme ça avec ses lunettes, les cheveux encore plus en bataille et avec son crayon, miammmm!


	7. Chapter 7: Je t'aime

Auteur: Natanaelle

Série: Gundammmmm Winggggggg

Genre: J'fais que des histoires à l'eau de rose moi!

Disclaimer: si c'est pas malheureux de devoir dire ça mais ils sont pas à moi...

Couples: Mes ptits chéris!

Résumé: vous n'avez qu'à lire!

je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir mais je tape tellement vite que j'inverse des lettres ou en oublie, oups moi suis qui inbattable en français, j'ai un peu honte de moi...

Bon ben voilà, je pense que c'est le dernier chapitre, je sais pas encore si y'aura un épilogue, ça dépend de la longueur de celui-là donc ben je sais pas encore voilà, en tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements!

**CHAPITRE VII**

Rahhhh c'est pas possible! mais où est-ce qu'il est! je suis allé chez lui, il n'y avait personne donc j'ai commencé à aller aux endroits où il pourrait être mais non, rien...introuvable et ça m'énerve déjà que je suis assez stressé comme ça, il faut encore qu'on me rende la tâche encore plus difficile! bon aller Heero, respire...restes calme...s'enerver ne résoudra pas les choses, ça ne t'aidera pas à avoir où il se trouve...réfléchis, Quatre t'a dit qu'il partait demain donc à mon avis, il doit être partis voir les autres pour leur dire au revoir je ne vois que ça mais y'a comme un problème...je connais pas leur adresses!

J'en étais sur que ça pouvait pas aller bien, il pouvait pas être chez lui non! c'est vraiment un baka quand il s'y met...un vrai de vrai...bon je n'ai qu'à m'asseoir et me détendre 5 min, ça me fera pas de mal parce que j'avoue que depuis que j'ai quitté l'appart', je suis tendu à l'extrème, je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais voir Duo mais je vais lui dire quoi quand je l'aurais en face de moi!...je ne me suis même pas posé la question...

- Tiens Heero, c 'est toi!

ma respiration s'accelère d'un coup puis je redescend aussi vite sur terre quand je constate que c'est Trowa en face de moi, pendant une seconde j'ai cu que c'était lui et je m'apprêtais déjà à m'enfuir en courant...ah c'te bonne blague quand même, il me demande s'il m'a fait peur et je lui répond avec un petit rire géné...je vois alors qu'il porte un carton dans ses bras, je lui demande s'il veut un coup de main mais il secoue la tête en me disant que c'est des livres que Duo lui a prêté donc il vient lui rendre

- Cherches pas, il est pas chez lui...

Il me regarde avec étonnement puis me sourit, je me sens rougir et détourne le visage vers un point invisible

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de venir prendre un café à la maison! je repasserais le voir plus tard!

Il ne me pose pas plus de question sur le fait que je sois là et je l'en remercie intérieurement, déjà que j'en ai assez avec Quatre alors j'ai pas besoin que son copain s'y mette aussi, ce serait de la torture mentale à ce niveau, j'accepte donc sa propositon et le suit en me retournant une dernière fois vers l'immeuble mais pas de Duo, je prend alors une grande inspiration et soupire, mon coeur ne s'est toujours pas calmé depuis que Trowa est arrivé, j'ai tellement cru que c'était lui, quel imbécile n'empêche...

Nous arrivons chez lui et il m'incite à rentrer le premier puisqu'il doit déposer le carton dans l'entrée, je suis émerveillé par leur appartement, il reflète la personnalité de chacun et en fait, en y repensant je me demande encore comment ils ont fait pour se retrouver ensemble ces deux-là et surtout comment il fait pour supporter sa commère de copain, je l'aurais depuis longtemps jeté par la fenêtre moi mais bon, il doit l'aimer, je ne vois que ça comme raison et c'est tout à son honneur d'avoir une telle patience...il me propose alors un café et je lui répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il me semble que c'est pour ça que je suis venu! il me lance un regard noir suivi d'un petit sourire, celui-là alors!

j'ai envie de lui poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres mais je sais pas si j'ai le droit de me montrer aussi curieux et puis je le connais, c'est quelqu'un d'assez renfermé soit il va me dire de me mêler de mes affaires soit il va faire le mur...curieusement il me fait penser à moi d'une certaine manière...bon tant pis je me lance, j'ai besoin de savoir si je fais pas fausse route

- Dis, excuses moi de me montrer indiscret mais heuuu...comment dire...comment t'as su que...

- ...Que j'aimais mon petit diable?

Je souris, je n'osais pas finir ma phrase et lui m'a aidé, il s'approche de moi et me tend une tasse de café que je saisi en le remerciant puis il prend place à côté de moi et me dit que c'est arrivé comme ça qu'en fait il leur a suffit d'un regard...et qu'après ça, à chaque qu'il posé son regard sur lui il sentait une immense chaleur en lui, comme si il avait besoin du contact de Quatre...que dès qu'il ne le voyait pas, il avait en lui une grande solitude, un manque et toujours cette crainte de ne jamais le revoir et puis un jour il en a eu marre de l'admirer de loin, de pouvoir l'approcher, lui parler sans jamais pouvoir le toucher...d'être si proche de lui en étant en même temps si loin...

Il marque une pause mais a toujours le sourire, il finit pas dire qu'au final, il n'a pas eu à faire le premier pas, que c'était Quatre qui était venu de lui même, il lui avait dit que malgré ses dons de percevoir les sentiments des gens, il n'arrivait pas à s'en servir pour lui

- Tu l'aurais vu, il n'avait rien du garçon que nous connaissons...il était maladroit, bégayais et jouer avec ses mains, c'était adorable, tellement adorable que j'ai décidé d'abréger ses souffrances et je l'ai embrassé tout simplement...

Je me mets aà rire en imitant un Quatre complètement timide et nous partons tous les deux dans un fou rire, s'il était là, je pense qu'il nous en voudrait et ne voudrait probablement plus me parler, il a une si grande fierté, j'ai de quoi le faire chanter maintenant...mais malgé, cette histoire est quand même différente de celle qui nous lie Duo et moi, alors qu'eux deux se sont aimé dès le premier regard...nous, nous sommes devenus amis et en fait au fond de nous, nous n'étions pas satisfait de notre relation...la peur...voilà ce qui nous a détruits...le peur de l'inconnu...et quand je repense à ce Trowa vient de me dire, je me souviens parfaitement de la première fois où j'ai croisé le regard de notre américain, je me souviens avoir été complètement sous le charme de ses yeux et de leur couleur, j'avais essayé de l'envoyer chier parce que voir ses yeux m'avait perturbé et j'avais refusé de me l'admettre et maintenant, je me pose une question...que se serait-il passé si ce jour là il ne m'avait pas tendu la main? qu'aurait été ma vie sans lui...sans doute une vie froide et sombre, sans amour, toujours oppressé par ma famille...voilà ce qu'aurait été ma vie sans lui et ça me fout une frousse rien que de penser que ça pourrait vraiment arriver s'il s'en va demain...

- Duo est passé nous voir hier...je sais bien que c'est ça qui te préoccupe, tu es ailleurs depuis une bonne minute

je m'excuse et lui me pousse en me répondant qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'excuser, que c'est normal d'être ailleurs quand on pense à la personne que l'on aime...je ne trouve plus mes mots et je sens que je vire au rouge vif...mais arrêtez de vous amusez avec moi, je sais que ça vous éclate au fond mais vous verrez, j'vais me venger! j'entend Trowa qui s'excuse et que d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça, ce que je m'empresse de lui confirmer et lui assurant que sa personnalité a viré puis plus sérieusement je lui demande comment va Duo car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine, il me raconte

_Flash Back_

_Duo est venu saluer Trowa et Quatre et ce dernier s'empresse de lui dire qu'il trouve qu'il a un bien beau sourire sur le visage_

_- Ouep, tu peux savoir ce que je me sens bien, j'ai bientôt fini mes cartons et c'est pour ça que je suis là!_

_Ils se regardent perplexe jusqu'à ce que Duo leur demande si ça les dérange de venir leur rapporter les livres que Trowa lui avait emprunté pour qu'il puisse les mettre eux aussi dans un carton, Duo n'a pas de mal à voir la gêne de Trowa qui avait complètement oublié qu'il avait des livres à lui, ce qui le fait rire_

_- T'inquiète pas Tro, t'auras qu'à passer demain pour me les rendre, t'as le temps, je pars que dans deux jours..._

_- T'as toujours pas changer d'avis au final?_

_Quatre vient de parler et un gros silence s'installe dans la pièce, l'américain finit par baisser la tête et dit doucement que non il n'a pas changer d'avis, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il va mieux que les blessures ne sont pas toujours là_

_- Je sais bien Duo mais pourquoi t'es pas allé le voir pour vous expliquer, y'a forcément une solution..._

_- non y'en a pas, crois moi, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et pour moi, la solution est toujours la même, je dois prendre mes distances!_

_De nouveau le silence, Quatre est triste de voir son ami, qu'il considère comme son petit frère s'en allait et Trowa sent cette tristesse_

_- pourtant il me semble que Yuy n'a pas rejeté tes sentiments, ni qu'il t'a dit clairement qu'il ne t'aimait pas!_

_Ils se retournent tous les deux vers le français, la surprise se lit sur leur visage mais Duo prétend que la meilleure façon qu'à Heero pour faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien à espérer, c'est de ne rien dire justement et puis il a bien vu dans son regard qu'il n'y avait rien_

_- Votre amitié est-elle vraiment finie?...je veux dire si vous y mettez du votre, je suis sur que..._

_- Non Quatre, je te l'ai dit une fois tu te rappelles, avant je pouvais me contenter de son sourire, rien n'avait plus d'importance pour moi que ça mais voilà...j'avais 18 ans...maintenant j'en ai 27 et les choses ont changé, je ne peux plus me contenter de ça...je veux plus ( insister sur le "s")...je le veux lui...plus que tout autre chose au monde et je sais que je pourrais jamais l'avoir...je ne veux pas rester et le voir faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, je regrette ça peut paraître égoïste de ma part de réagir comme ça...je devrais d'abord penser à son bonheur mais non...alors j'ai choisi et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus malgré tout le fait que je l'aime de tout mon être...c'est mieux pour lui et aussi pour moi, il vous dira un jour que j'ai eu raison..._

_Ils l'ont laissé parler, ils l'ont écouté silencieusement, aucun des deux n'a osé le contredire car ils savent qu'au final, il a raison, ils ne peuvent le nier...Duo finit donc par leur dire qu'il autre chose à faire et s'en va._

_Une fois la porte fermé, Quatre laisse exploser sa colère_

_- ça peut pas se finir comme ça! je le refuse...je refuse de perdre un de mes meilleurs amis juste parce qu'un autre n'est pas capable de voir que le bonheur est à portée de main et juste sous son nez...il va préféré gâcher sa vie et celle de Duo en refusant de voir la vérité en face! JE VAIS LE TUER CE MECCCC!_

_Fou de rage, il prend son manteau mais Trowa essaye de le calmer en posant sa main sur son épaule en un geste très tendre mais l'arabe ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et se dégage de l'étreinte, une fois à la porte, il se retourne et adresse un grand sourire à Trowa_

_- ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais juste prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de me calmer mais c'est parce qu'il est trop tard et que je n'aime pas déranger les gens au soir mais demain je vais aller voir Heero, pas pour le tuer non! juste pour lui faire comprendre certaines choses de la vie et t'inquiètes pas qu'il va les admettre avec moi!_

_Et comme promis le lendemain, il s'en va en début d'après midi, bien décidé à faire entendre raison au japonais._

_Fin Flash-back_

- alors il a réussi?

je le regarde et lui demande s'il m'a demandé quelque chose, j'étais tellement perdu dans ce qu'il vient de me raconter que je ne l'écoute plus, je pense au fait que Duo a raison, nous sommes adultes, nous n'avons plus des désirs de gamins, nous avons des besoins et si on ne peut pas satisfaire ce besoin alors autant essayer de l'oublier...il y a tellement de vérité dans ce raisonnement et je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait cette façon de penser, il n'y a rien d'égoïste à ne pas vouloir souffrir...rien du tout! je prend finalement concience de la question que Trowa vient de me poser et je voit où il veut en venir

- je te dirais qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal et que s'il n'avait pas été aidé, il m'aurait tué sur place alors pour répondre à ta question...hum...il a réussi...

Je suis encore un peu gêné de devoir l'admettre alors j'évite le regard de Trowa mais je sens son regard fixe sur moi m'obligeant quand même à lui faire face, puis d'un air sérieux, il m'avoue qu'il s'en doutait, qu'il avait su bien avant Quatre qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre Duo et moi, cette façon qu'on avait lui et moi de se regarder au lycée, qu'on ne faisait jamais rien l'un sans l'autre, que mon humeur était exécrable quand il n'était pas là et vice-versa, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il avait autre chose qune' simple amitié et qu'il ne fallait qu'un évenement pour me le faire comprendre et que même avant qu'il ne me demande si Quatre avait réussi, il lui avait suffit de me voir en bas de l'immeuble de Duo pour comprendre

- T'as toujours été une tête de mûle Yuy, tu serais jamais vu voir Duo de toi-même si on ne t'avais pas poussé derrière! " quand il m'appelle par mon nom ce n'est jamais méchant, c'est sa façon à lui de me remonter les bretelles, Wufei aussi me le fait parfois et je ne le prends jamais mal puisqu'il n'y a aucune agressivité dans le ton employé.

- Je sais, je sais! ce que vous pouvez être chiant quand vous vous y mettez tous...mais d'un autre côté, je crois que je dois vous remercier, je vous suis reconnaissant de vous soucier tellement de nous..c'est agréable de savoir que quelque part on a une seconde famille...et je peux t'avouer maintenant que j'ai un peu peur de la tournure des choses, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il va arrivé, trouver la force de faire comprendre à Duo que...que...voilà quoi!

J'ai un mal fou à trouver mes mots, j'arrive pas à dire que je suis...rahhhh ça recommence même dans mes pensées j'arrive pas à le dire, purée c'est quoi ce délire c'est pas difficile pourtant, Trowa remarque ma lutte intérieur et avec un regard bienveillant me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, que le moment venu, je trouverais les mots et je lui dirais de façon si naturelle que je n'en reviendrais pas moi-même et que si les mots sont trop durs à dire alors mes gestes parleront d'eux-mêmes...

C'est dingue cette façon qu'il a de dire les choses, de façon si simple, il trouve les mots qui savent mettre en confiance, il a raison! je me lève brusquement et lui dit que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et le remercie pour le café et pour le reste, il sait ce que je sous entend par là et me fait un signe de tête en ajoutant que ce fut un plaisir, il m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et me demande si je peux en même temps prendre le carton pour lui rendre, il n'avait pas besoin de demander, j'allais lui proposer! en quiitant l'appart', je l'entend m'appeler

- J'espère que tout ira bien...j'espère sincèrement que vous arriverez à vous trouver...

- Je l'espère aussi Trowa..de tout mon coeur...

oui je l'espère, j'espère avoir la force de lui que je n'ai étais qu'un débile, un crétin, un idiot, un imbécile et m'excuser aussi d'avoir blessé la seule personne capable de me rendre différent, la seule personne auprès de qui je me sens bien et que je ne veux plus jamais perdre, je dois lui dire aujourd'hui même, je dois lui dire que moi aussi je...je l'aime...ahhhhhhhhhh je l'ai dit!

heureusement pour moi, Quatre n'habite pas très loin de lui parce que vu le poids du carton il m'aurait fallu dix ans pour arriver vu le nombre de fois où je me suis arrêté pour reprendre mon souffle, j'arrive devant sa porte et tape mais rien...personne...il n'est toujours pas rentrer bon je fais quoi, je fais le pied de grue! je pense qu'il n'y a que ça à faire...je pose alors le carton, m'asseois par terre, pose ma tête contre le mur derrière moi et ferme les yeux

- Duo...dépêches-toi de revenir...j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh il fait bon aujourd'hui! je suis passé voir tous les copains aujouird'hui, un à un, je tenais absolument à leur dire au revoir vu que je n'aurais pas le temps demain...j'me suis demandé si je devais retourner voir Quatre mais c'est lui qui m'accompagne à l'aéroport demain et Trowa doit venir me rapporter mes livres alors je les verrais tous les deux en tant voulu...

Quand j'y pense, j'suis allé voir Wufei en dernier et j'ai bien profité de le faire tourner en bourrique, je suis trop fort à ce jeu-là

_Flash-back_

_- Salut Wuffinet!_

_le dénommé Wuffinet lève les yeux de son bouquin à l'entente de ce surnom et s'avance en direction de l'auteur de ce cri et lui fout une pichenette sur le front _

_- Mawxell...je dois te le dire comment à la fin! arrête tes surnoms débiles!_

_- moi je les trouve super!_

_Hilde est arrivée dans la pièce et Duo est tout content d'en faire sa complice pour le faire enrager, ce qui marche dès la première seconde car il part en direction de sa copine et se met à la secouer en lui demandant que le démon sorte d'elle, l'américain n'en peut plus et finit par se tenir les côtes à force rire_

_- Y'à pas à dire, vous vous êtes bien trouvé...vous allez me manquer..._

_moment de silence, chacun se remémorant le départ de l'américain et finissant par afficher une mine triste, Wufei finit par dire qu'il avait presque oublier qu'il devait s'en aller, il se demander même s'il ne l'avait pas rêver mais non...c'était bien réel...Duo se sent mal à l'aise et ne connaît qu'un seul moyen de détendre l'atmosphère_

_- c'est vrai qu'on ne pourra plus faire nos petites sauteries, tu vas être en manque dis donc, Hilde! faudra mettre les bouchées doubles pour le satisfaire_

_mais au lieu d'une énième dispute Wufei fait quelque chose à laquelle Duo ne s'attend pas, il le prend dans ses bras et le serre très fort_

_- Pas la peine de nous mettre ton masque de clown, t'as le droit d'être triste toi aussi..." mais Duo ne pleure pas, il l'a déjà assez fait cette semaine, il se contente de rendre cette étreinte en lui promettant qu'il reviendra, qu'il ne les oubliera pas..._

_Il se détache du chinois et se dirige vers l'allemande, ils se regardent sans un mot, ils se parlent avec les yeux et Hilde se met à pleurer et se jette dans les bras de Duo lui demandant de ne pas partir, ce dernier essaye de la calmer en lui carressant les cheveux _

_- j'ai une faveur à te demander p'tite soeur...prends bien soin de lui d'accord! même s'il n'a pas l'air il est sensible notre samouraï..._

_Elle lui sourit et lui promet de prendre soin de lui mais déjà Duo se dirige vers la porte, même s'il ne vas pas pleurer, il a mal quelque part, il a passé la journée à dire aurevoir mais pour Wufei c'est différent, il tient énormément à lui alors il préfère partir avant de se sentir encore plus mal_

_- À bientôt...et je t'interdis de me faire des infédilités Wuffinet!_

_Et la porte se referme sur un juron poussé par le chinois..._

_Fin flash-back_

ouai, il fallait mieux se quitter dans la bonne humeur et puis ils vont tous s'en remettre de mon départ, c'est vrai, c'est pas comme si j'étais la pièce maîtresse de notre groupe, je me rends compte que perdu dans mes pensées, mes pas m'ont conduis près du canal, je me demande si inconsciemment je n'ai pas fait exprès de venir ici, je me gratte la tête et rigole tout seul mais mon rire s'éteint tout seul.

Heero...j'aurais vraiment voulu te voir une dernière fois tu sais mais entre nous, c'est mieux comme ça, j'en suis même sur, à quoi se faire encore plus de mal...je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter et puis toi aussi, tu t'y fera à mon départ, c'est vrai, tu as Réléna...tu m'oublieras, enfin j'ai pas envie que tu m'oublies mais tu ne penseras plus à moi d'une certaine manière...mais malgré le fait que j'ai retrouvé le sourire et arrêté de me lamenter sur mon propre sort, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir toujours cette envie de pleurer quand je pense à lui...faudrait que j'arrête de me comporter comme un gosse et que j'agisse comme un adulte! maudit soit les sentiments!

Je préfère ne pas m'attarder au canal et prend le chemin qui mène chez moi, je me demande si Trowa a pensé a dépoer les livres devant ma porte, j'espère qu'il n'est pas encore passé, j'ai envie de le voir ou alors il viendra avec Quatre demain, qui sait! je monte les escaliers lentement, je suis fatigué mais j'ai encore tellement de choses à faire et tellement d'objet à encore mettre en carton, j'vais jamais y arriver, pourquoi je m'y suis pris si tardddd...j'voudrais un peu d'aide!

j'arrive enfin à mon étage, je cherche les clés dans ma poche et quand enfin je daigne lever les yeux, je m'imobilise, devant moi, assis par terre, y'a Heero...il semble s'être assoupi mais là je sais pas quoi faire, j'ai mon coeur qui s'est emballé en le voyant et malgré ça, le fait qu'il a sur le visage un air si paisible quand il dort, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment beau et je ne l'en aime qu' encore plus...mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'il fait là et ce que je dois faire...pire, ce que je pourrais bien lui dire...réfléchis Duo, tu pourrais tout simplement faire demi-tour sans un bruit et attendre qu'il se décide à lever le camp, c'est possible aller prends ta respiration et fais marche arrière...je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais j'suis complètement terrorisé à l'idée qu'il se réveille donc oui je suis un lâche, je préfère m'enfuir plutôt que l'affronter mais voilà le destin s'amuse vraiment avec moi parce qu'au moment où je me retourne, mes clès m'échappe et percute le sol si vite que le son est amplifié...

-Duo?

je me pétrifie sur place (1), je me retourne avec une lenteur déconcertante et tombe sur deux prunelles colbaltes qui me fixent, houlàlà...ça y est, j'me sens fondre, faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est un vrai supplice...et tout ce que j'arrive à dire à ce moment c'est:

- heuuuu...salut...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

je me suis endormis et un bruit sourd me sort de mon sommeil, j'ai les yeux encore fatigués et je me tourne vers l'origine du bruit et là mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand en constatant qu'il s'agit de Duo, et à voir la position qu'il a, il m'a vu et s'apprêtait à s'en aller sans que je le vois, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement, il me dit "salut" avec la peur qui est affiché sur son visage, on dirait un gosse qui a peur de se faire engueuler parce qu'il a fait une bêtise...je me lève et m'étire puis prend le carton dans mes bras

- Bonjour Duo...heuuuu...Trowa m'a demandé si je pouvais passer te donner ça...

me voilà dans le même état que lui, incapable de formuler une phrase sans bégayer, je le vois se retourner complètement vers moi et prendre le carton, il me remercie, j'en profite pour ramasser ses clès et les lui tend, il se met à rougir et me demande d'une voix extrémement basse si je peux pas lui ouvrir la porte parce qu'avec le poids dans les bras il n'y arrivera jamais, je m'exécute alors et le laisse passer, je vois alors le bordel dans son appart' et me dit qu'il n'aura jamais fini de tout ranger pour demain...si il part bien sur...je n'ai pas oublié la raison de ma venue mais voilà il y a deux cas de figures, soit je lui dit, il me fout dehors et part demain soit...ben...il me saute au cou et s'installe avec moi donc...dans les deux cas présents il doit faire ses cartons

- tu veux un coup de main?

c'est sorti tout seul et je le vois se retourner si vite qu'il aurait pu se faire un torticolis, je vois à ses yeux qu'il pensait que j'étais déjà reparti et qu'il ne pensait absolument pas que je voudrais l'aider

- heuuuu si tu veux Heero...je ne vais pas refuser un peu d'aide" il se met à rire mais un rire qui trahit son malaise, il faut dire qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis une semaine et la dernière fois, il m'a étalait ses sentiments alors je comprends qu'il doit être gêné et mal à l'aise, je le serais à sa place..." donc ben tu peux mettre les livres de la bibliothèque en carton...mais t'es pas obligé tu sais...tu..."

- je te l'ai proposé, ça ne me dérange pas!

Mon ton a été un peu sec mais au moins, il a arrêté d'essayer de me virer de chez lui! donc je m'avance vers la bibliothèque, il a vraiment beaucoup de livres, déjà à l'époque, il aimait lire, je me permet un peu de curiosité et me met à rire en voyant qu'il a encore un vieux livre du lycée, je le sors du meuble et lui montre ne me moquant de lui, c'est un bouquin qui raconte l'histoire d'un cheval sauvage qui va être capturé par des cowboys et mis en captivité mais à la fin, il retrouve sa liberté (2), qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu pleuré en lisant ce livre, pourtant y'avait rien de triste, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça l'avait autant marqué

- Ohé ça va! pas la peine de te moquer, si c'est ça, tu peux repartir et...

- NON!

Oups et rebelote, j'ai encore haussé le ton...il croit quoi, il va pas se débarasser de moi comme ça! puis je me rends compte que nos regards finissent par s'accrocher et aucun de nous deux n'osent rompre ce moment mais finalement nous revenons à la réalité et détournons tous les deux nos visages pour cacher à l'autre que nous sommes rouges commes des écrevisses, vraiment, j'ai honte de moi, un vrai gamin puis je met ma main devant mon visage en me traitant d'idiot, il ne m'entend pas et je jette un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il fait, il a l'air tellement concentré, il tient une liste dans sa main, écrit ce qu'il met dans chaque carton et remet son crayon derrière son oreille, il se retourne en se sentant observé et je retourne à ma contemplation des bouquins, pour me faire capter, je me fais capter, mais merde! t'es là pour quoi Yuy! alors fais le!

Au moment où je prend un tas de livres qui étaient surperposée, je ne fais pas attention et bouscule la pile d'à côté qui ne résiste pas au choc et vient s'effondrer sur moi, je pousse un cri sous la surprise et tombe à terre de tout mon poids avec les livres sur moi, j'entend alors des pas dans ma direction et Duo qui se penche sur moi pour me demander si ça va mais je suis dans les vapes...il m'aide alors à me remettre assis et cherche d'éventuelles blessures, whaaa j'suis complètement à l'ouest, ça fait mal, dur pour la tête puis une chose me frappe de plein fouet, je remarque enfin la proximité de nos visages et n'arrive plus à me détacher de lui...je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça à cet instant précis mais à ce moment-là juste en le regardant, je n'ai plus eu de doute quand à la nature de mes sentiments, je ne veux pas qu'il parte...

Il semble enfin remarqué lui aussi comme nous sommes proches et le rouge monte à ses joues si vite qu'il ne comprend plus rien, il commence à s'éloigner de moi quand je l'en empêche et le saisi par le poignet

- ...restes...

Je n'ai rien dit de plus et le sens se tendre, il ne me regarde pas, il ne bouge plus et ne cherche pa à enlever son bras que je tiens prisonnier, je lui redit la même chose et je le sens se crisper encore davantage

- je croyais pourtant que c'était clair Heero...je peux pas...

Je le lâche alors sentant qu'il a besoin de se tenir loin de moi et c'est ce qu'il fait, il se met près de la fenêtre mais je vois son reflet au travers et le trouve extrémement pâle, sans un regard pour moi, il me demande de m'en aller, je refuse, il me le demande une deuxième fois mais comme Trowa me la dit je suis une tête de mule et je ne changera pas d'avis, je ne le perdrais pas...pas maintenant...alors que je viens tout juste de me rendre compte qu'il est tout pour moi...

- pourquoi tu me fais ça Heero...pourquoi...ça t'amuses de me faire du mal ou tu t'en rends même pas compte!

- Je veux seulement que tu restes..." que puis-je dire d'autre, oh je sais que ça serait tellement plus simple de lui dire carrèment que je l'aime mais faut me laisser un temps d'adaptation, il faut me laisser le temps de trouver les mots, de lui prouver que ce n'est pas un mensonge, je ne veux pas l'effrayer, je veux le mettre en confiance...

- Tu comprends toujours pas...pourquoi faut toujours revivre la même chose...je dois te le dire combien de fois que le fait de te voir me fait du mal, le fait de te savoir si près de moi est une douleur atroce alor s 'il te plaît, je te le demande une dernière fois...rentres chez toi...je suis content de t'avoir vu, je ne vais pas le nier, je rêvais de te voir une dernière fois...tu me demandes de rester mais penses un peu à moi...penses au fait que je serais malheureux si je reste, que je t'aurais toujours là..." il me montre sa tête et son coeur " ...alors si notre amitié a eu de la valeur à tes yeux et si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu à moi...laisses moi partir et oublies moi..."

- alors ça je ne peux pas...je tiens justement trop à toi pour te laisser partir...je...c'est tellement dur à dire...

Il garde les yeux rivés sur moi et je vois qu'il a les larmes aux yeux et là c'est le déclic et je repense à ce que m'a dit Trowa _"tu trouveras les mots" _et d'un pas décidé, je m'avance vers lui et du bout des doigts, je sèche ses larmes qui ont commencé à couler

- et c'est justement parce que je t'aime trop que je supporte pas de voir ces larmes dans tes yeux...

Il enlève ma main et s'éloigne de moi pour finalement se retrouvé coincé contre le mur, il me demande répéter, ce que je fais et il baisse la tête et me hurle d'arrêter de jouer avec lui, d'arrêter de dire qu'il m'aime uniquement parce que je veux qu'il reste...il ajoute qu'il me connaît trop pour savoir que j'inventerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il reste et là c'est de trop je plaque mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et lui demande comment il peut oser croire que je lui mens! comment peut-il oser imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seconde que j'utiliserais ses sentiments et les retournerais contre lui et là c'est moi qui sens les larmes monter car rien ne se passe comme prèvu c'est encore pire et il en profite pour me poser une question complètement inattendue

- Tu dis m'aimais mais j'ignorais que tu avais changé de bords...comment te croire...?

merci de m'avoir tendu la perche car maintenant j'ai vraiment trouvé les mots qui te feront comprendre que je ne mens pas!

- tu as tort Duo, je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, carrément pas mais...je suis attiré par toi...comme un fou...j'ai mis tellement de temps à me rendre compte que je passais à côté de tout ce que j'avais toujours désiré...j'ai tellement eu du mal à accepter le fait que sans toi, je ne pourrais pas vivre mais tu as tort sur un point Duo...je n'aime pas les garçons...je t'aime toi!...j'aime la personne que tu es...tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es et rien que d'imaginer que demain tu pourrais me quitter me détruits de l'intérieur alors s'il te plaît...crois moi quand je dis que je t'aime...je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te le faire comprendre autrement...restes avec moi...

J'ai cessé de le regarder dans les yeux, plus je parlais plus je sentais mon coeur me faire mal, plus je sentais mes émotions me submerger, j'ai finir par trouver la force de lui avouer, j'ai fini par trouver les mots qui exprimaient le plus ce que je ressentais et maintenant, mon avenir est entre ses mains, à lui de choisir et j'ai peur...je suis vraiment terrorisé...mais je sens une main me relever le visage et il ancre ses yeux dans les miens et je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage

- après tu dis que c'est moi le baka! tu n'avais pas à me dire tout ça, tu m'as eu sur ton "je t'aime"" et sans que j'ai le temps de me préparer, il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse, je suis tellement surpris que j'en tombe à la renverse et l'emmène dans ma chute...il me fait perdre la tête complètement...il enlève les mèches de cheveux qui le gênent et je revois enfin le regard qu'il m'avait fait le jour de la sortie en boîte, ce regard dont je n'avais pas compris la signification mais aujourd'hui, je vois clair en lui...je comprend que ce regard voulait tout simplement dire qu'il m'aimait et je lui rend ce même regard, attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse à mon tour...comme dans mon souvenir...un sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec la personne...le sentiment que le temps s'est arrêté et je sais déjà que désormais la vie ne sera plus difficile à vivre puisque je tiens dans mes bras la personne qui fera mon bonheur...

- Je t'aime tellement Hee-chan...si tu savais à quel point...

- t'auras tout le temps de me le montrer...au fait! tu comptes rester j'espère!

Je me suis mis sur mes avant bras et attend sa réponse

- idiot, bien sur que je reste! et puis j'ai une question moi aussi, comment est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais des sentiments parce que là je suis plerplexe, tu n'as jamais vu plus loin que le bout de ton nez...

je lui donne une tape derrière la tête et il se met à rire...dieu que ce son est agréable à mes oreilles, je préfère mille fois entendre ça que de le voir, ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois, pleurer..plus jamais je ne serais la cause de sa tristesse, puis le plus tendrement du monde, je l'attire à moi et le prend dans mes bras, fermant les yeux et je répond à sa question

- On m'a juste dit...ouvres les yeux...

OWARI

bouhouhou, j'y crois pas! c'est fini! j'suis dégoutée! j'espère que la fin vous plaît parce que j'ai mis énormément de temps à l'écrire, trouver les bon mots et tout et je me demande même si y'aura pas un petit épilogue, une petite vision du futur, on verra, ça dépend de vous, si vous le voulait, je le ferais, sinon je finis comme ça!

1: comme dans les animés, quand il sont pris sur le fait et qu'on voit les vêtement et les cheveux se hérissaient d'un coup et le perso devenir tout rouge mais Duo je le voyais comme ça à ce moment là!

2: c'était un livre que j'ai lu au début du collège, ça date donc je me souviens plus trop de la fin, ça s'appelait "bronco, l'étalon noir" je crois


End file.
